Y a m e C h a n 2 Fight for the Embryo!
by SimplyWhimsical
Summary: Yame and the gang are back for a brand new adventure. And this time when a new famous idol by the name of Hikaru Tomoyo emerges will the Guardians be able to realize that this is all just a brilliant plot set up by Easter to obtain the Embryo
1. P r e f a c e

A/N: ok so the characters are still the same as they were in the previous story the only difference is that Kimiko is now the Queen's Chair and that Tessa is barely in this story……also the only way you can possibly begin to understand this story is to read the prequel………**Yame Chan**…………also this story is split into two parts……Yame and Emi's lives...you'll know when the main character changes because this *~* represents the change k????? Now on to the story^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara……….sadly T.T**

Summary: Yame and the gang are back for a brand new adventure. And this time when a new famous idol by the name of Hikaru Tomoyo emerges will the Guardians be able to realize that this is all just a brilliant plot set up by Easter to obtain the Embryo or will Hikaru Tomoyo hypnotize them with her charm and beauty???

* * *

*_Three months earlier:_

* * *

"**We failed last time…but this time we won't." **

**a s h a d o w y **figure announced and the tall blonde lady in the office seated on the squishy couch nodded as she ran a hand through her blonde hair and adjusted her square spectacles. "I assure you Sir…this plan will not fail –this will be our key to finding the Embryo once and for all." The blonde stated and the shadowy figure stared at her sternly. "Care to explain just how you're going to do that?"

The blonde dressed in that hideously appalling yellow business suit smirked before reaching forward and picking up her steaming cup of tea; she leaned back on the sofa. "You see…Emi –san's got an amazing singing voice and her chara's many abilities is putting people to sleep and extracting their heart's eggs –once Hikaru Tomoyo makes her debut this summer…the Embryo is sure to be ours." The blonde smiled smugly as she took a sip out of her tea and the aging figure weighed the options before sighing.

"I'll allow it…Hikaru Tomoyo can make her debut this summer."

"Understood Sir…Emi will not let you down."

"She had better not or I'll have your head Wei –san."

* * *

A/N: sorry its so short……its just the preface and I promise that the next chapter will be better……this was barely a preface into the story so I hope you enjoy reading and don't forget to review……..also remember that the only way to understand this one is to read the prequel Yame Chan k???


	2. O n e

A/N: for once in my writing life I don't have anything to say before the next chapter so………let's just read ok^^

**I do not Shugo Chara or BoA's Amazing Kiss song^^**

**Yame Chan 2. Fight for the Embryo! **

**Yame Chan 2****。****胚のための戦い****!**

*~*

**t h e **telly blasted throughout the house as Yame laid outstretched on the sofa in the disheveled living room. Muffin lay out at the edge of the couch watching the cartoon; while Eli sat on the floor playing with her dolls. Yawning, Yame raised the remote and switched the channel; the summer vacation was just about over and in the next two days Yame was going back for her second semester in the fourth grade. "Awe…nothing's on tonight," she complained and Tokono agreed as she yawned and settled down at the top of the couch above Yame's head. "Why don't we watch some soccer?" The varsity chara suggested but Yame didn't feel like watching sports and instead she stopped on a channel with a beautiful blonde singing.

Sitting up, she popped a handful of popcorn into her mouth and punched the 'up' button on the volume. "_You don't want to miss the event of a lifetime! Hikaru Tomoyo is coming to Seiyo for this week only…you don't want to miss out –Japan's finest young pop star – Hikaru Tomoyo!" _Yame's leaned forward; eyes wide and glued to the telly. "Hikaru Tomoyo," she breathed and Tokono floated above Yame's shoulder also staring at the screen. "She's really famous isn't she Yame – chan?" Yame nodded as she squinted to see behind the dark oversized sunglasses the pop star wore. "She seems really familiar – like I've seen her before Toko – tan."

As the two continued to stare at the screen someone soon stood in front of the telly. Looking up, Yame's green orbs locked on her mum's exhausted face and she leaned back in the couch. "Bed time…its eight – thirty," Yaya ordered and Yame groaned. "But!" "No buts – bedtime Ayame." There it was, the first name and groaning Yame got off the couch and dragged her small body towards the door; meanwhile Yaya picked up Eli and stared at Yame's back. "Be quiet on your way upstairs – your papa's sleeping…he's really tired!"

"Hai!" Yame replied as she ran up the stairs and once changed into a large green tee which fell over her knees and slipped off her right shoulder blade. The shirt had belonged to her dad back when he had still been in grade school and her shoulder length ginger hair spilled over her shoulders.

Humming, Yame pulled back her covers and was about to crawl into bed when she heard something shift under her bed. Eyes widening, she dropped to her knees and lifting up the sheets she peered under the bed and stared into a pair of piercing blue ones. Screaming loudly, Yame bolted out of her room while Tokono retreated into her egg. "Papa!" Bursting into her parent's bedroom, she scurried onto the bed and plopped down beside her sleeping dad's side. "Papa! Papa! There is something under my bed," she wailed and moaning Kukai shifted before opening his eyes and stared at his daughter.

"Yame?"

"Papa you have to come look – something's under my bed!" She shouted and sitting back on her heels she watched as her dad sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Let's go take a look see shall we," he advised and Yame nodded as they both got up and taking hold of her dad's hand she led him out of his bedroom.

Moving down the hall, Yaya spotted her nine year old daughter dragging Kukai down the hall and her eyes widened. "Yame! Didn't I tell you not to wake your dad?!" She probed and Yame bit her tongue before pointing at her bedroom door. "But there's a monster in my room mama," she said and Yaya's nut – brown eyes landed on Kukai who looked as if he was about to fall asleep right there on the hall mat.

"Kukai."

"Don't worry…I can handle this." He said offering a small smile before he along with Yame headed for her bedroom. Yame offered a small smile and sighing Yaya headed down the hall and locked herself in her bedroom.

"It's under the bed." Her voice quivered as she stood in the doorway while Kukai flipped the light switch and moved towards the bed. Bending, he pulled up the covers and peered under the bed and chuckling he reached under and pulled out an old doll baby. Getting up, he looked back at his daughter and squeezed the doll, _I love you! _"It was just a doll baby…you can go to bed now," he stated as he threw the doll in a corner full of stuffed animals. Nodding, Yame ran on light toes towards her dad who picked her up easily and tossed her onto her bed before tucking her in. "Night," he said as he brushed her hair out of her now completely tanned face and she smiled as Kukai reached for her teddy and handed it to her. "Night Papa and thank you!" Smiling, he kissed her softly before brushing her bangs back and leaving her bedroom.

*~*

"_Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Tomoyo!" _

The crowd blared loudly and sitting in a black swivel chair staring at her hidden reflection, Emi didn't say a single word. The announcer shouted something and the crowd became even louder and more energetic. "You are aware of just how important it is for you not to mess this up right Emi – san?" A tall lady in her mid thirties reminded the blonde who nodded tightly and continued to stare at her reflection. It had been nearly three months with no apparent signs of the Embryo but that was about to change – tonight she'd find it and she wasn't going to lose sight of her goal this time. "I will not fail Wei – san," she uttered and the blonde lady behind her smiled broadly. "I hope not – your career depends on it." Silence claimed them both and Emi bit down on her lower lip before a stage director appeared and stared at her.

"Quickly now – they're ready for you Tomoyo – san." With a tight nod, Emi slipped off the swivel chair and pushing her dark oversized glasses up the bridge of her nose she glanced back at her smiling manager before turning and following the stage crew – heels clucking softly. She was dressed in a black and purple laced Lolita dress, black stockings and low heels. Her usually pale blonde hair was rinsed a sandy blonde and pinned up at the top of her head.

Hikaru Tomoyo was her stage name; an identity completely drafted from Easter to protect her real identity and to find the Embryo faster; and honestly the young idol was quickly becoming a favourite amongst the Japanese population. As she walked through the tunnel that led onto the stage the cheering became louder and as she was given her microphone and pushed her earplugs in someone fixed her bangs before scurrying away. Sucking in a deep breath, she marched on stage a broad smile plastered to her porcelain face. "Good night Tokyo! Are you ready for this?!" She shouted in a sweet voice as the crowd erupted and she smiled smugly before putting the mike in its stand just as the music started and she tapped her foot against the stage and hand against the microphone before leaning forward.

*~*

_Donna yume mite iru? Wasuretakunai_

_Matsuge ni kiss shita lips nemusa na smile_

_Yozora ni suikomare kaze no nai mayonak_

_Futari de mirai e tobetan da_

_Sasayaita jikan dake ga kimi ga _

_Mawaridasu yo_

_Amazing kiss hioshi wa kagayaki kasanariatta aoi honoo_

_Kiseki wo egaita katacchi naki hikari_

_Precious in my love tu ru tu…yeah I remember…_

_Amazing kiss this is only shooting star_

_Kiete shimatta I'm in love wow who_

_Yorokobi mo ai mo tokekonda uchuu_

_Precious in my love tu ru tu…yeah_

_*~*_

As the bridge arrived Emi pulled away from the microphone and bouncing to the beat, she stared out at the crowd before her face hardened. "Now…Aya," she breathed and the purple egg on her belt began to shake before it opened and a pixie like chara emerged. Yawning, the blonde pixie nodded and floated high above the flashing stage lights before a blanket of pixie dust drizzled down onto the crowd. Yawning, their eyelids drooped before they all collapsed onto the floor of the arena and their heart's eggs emerged as the band stopped playing. Releasing her hold on the microphone; mi's gaze ran over the different eggs before she frowned deeply.

"It's not here."

*~*

"That was a good show tonight – but there was still no Embryo…you need to try harder Emi."

Wei Lona stated as she ran a hand through her wavy blonde hair and crossed her long legs and stared at the blonde teen across from hr. the black van jerked forward before it headed off down the crowded streets of Tokyo – the bright flashing neon lights painting pictures across their faces. Leaning back in her seat, Emi crossed her arms over her semi – flat chest and pulling off hr large shades she stared at Lona impassively.

"Does it matter?" She hissed and Lona smirked, her lilac eyes crashing with the young girl's blue ones.

"As a matter of fact it does…unless of course you've forgotten about your debt." Her words seemed to strike a nerve and frowning, Emi squeezed a handful of her dress and stared down at her lap.

" I **will **get the Embryo," Lona smiled and nodded slowly.

"I know you will my dear Emi – chan."

****

A/N: there you go that's chapter one …please leave a review cause they make me happy and inspire me to keep reading…lol…….I hope you all enjoyed this chapter cause I WILL be back with more chapters VERYVERY SOON!!


	3. T w o

"**Please Aunt Utau!"**

**m a i y a **was currently leaning against the kitchen counter, with wide blue eye. Utau glanced over at her before looking away and brushing her blonde bangs out of her pretty face. "Why do you want to attend concerts like that anyway?" She probed stuffing a load of dishes into the machine before closing the dishwasher's door. Shrugging, Maiya looked up at a large painting of the blonde – in the kitchen? Before ruffling her hair, "Hikaru Tomoyo is only the number one pop star in all o Japan – I want to go to her concert _**so **_badly but papa won't let up!" She whined and Utau smiled softly before clicking her tongue. "Go get my purse," Maiya grinned before nodding and hurrying down the hall of the penthouse and into her aunt's bedroom.

Stepping out of his bedroom, Kenshin headed for the kitchen Takashi floating beside him. "Mum…I need you to sign this," Kenshin said as he leaned against the counter. Looking back at her son, Utau nodded and approaching him she took the pen and singed the pre – order form just as Maiya came back into the kitchen. "I got it – oh hey Kenshin!" The blonde King's Chair offered his cousin a small smile. "Hi there Maiya…thanks mum," he said offering a small smile before heading out of the kitchen and his bedroom door could soon be hard clicking shut. "So you're going to let me go?" Maiya probed and Utau dug through her handbag looking for something before she pulled out six large blue concert tickets. "These are tickets to Hikaru Tomoyo's concert…I got them in the mail yesterday – you can have them under one condition…you take a few friends." Maiya grinned and reached for the tickets.

"Easy! Thanks Aunt Utau!" She sang and the blonde offered a small smile as Maiya headed into Kenshin's room.

***~***

The Souma's doorbell rang and bouncing down the steps, Yame unlocked the door and ripping it open she stared into the blue eyes of Sora! "Hiya Sora! What are you doing here?" The blond chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head and his eyes glanced around before his gaze settled back on the nine year old. "Hey…do you have a few free minutes?" He probed and blinking Yame nodded as she cocked her head to the side, hair spilling over her shoulders. "Sure let me just get my shoes," Sora nodded as Yame let him in and she quickly slipped her socked feet into a pair of old sneakers and Sora quirked a brow. "Aren't you gonna put you hair up in its usual pigtails?" Yame giggled as she latched onto his arm and began to drag the blond towards the door. "I don't want to – mama I'm going out with Sora for awhile!"

Yaya soon came out of the kitchen mixing a bowl of cookie dough with flour on hr cheek. She looked up and smiled brightly at the blonde; "hi there Soar – how's your mum?" Sora smiled as Yame opened the front door. "She's good Mrs. S – still knitting those weird sweaters," Yaya smiled and Sora's cheeks flushed as he stared at the older redhead. "I'm going out with Sora k?" Yame informed and Yaya nodded. "Okay – just have fun…bye Sora." The blond seemed to be in a daze as he saw Yaya just how many people had seen Tadase when he was younger (you know…those weird banshee sparkles and the bright lighting??? Yea…that). Sora released a dreamy sigh s they stepped out on the front porch and Yame closed the door. Smiling, Sora stepped down the front steps and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I love your mum." He breathes and Yame giggled, "so does my papa." That seemed to remind the blond that his first love was indeed married and that he was currently still holding her daughter's hand – fate had dealt him a cruel hand.

"c'mon let's go Sora!" That said Yame began to tug on the blond's arm and they were on their way.

The wind blew as Yame and Sora sat in a field of tall grass as Yame sucked on a blueberry popsicle as her hair blew and she glanced over at the quiet blond. "What did you want totalk about?" She asked and Sora sighes as he placed his head on his knees and his hair fell into his attractive face. "Youu're really good friends with Maiya right?" He questioned and Yame nodded as she brushed her bangs out of her face. "I guess you can say that – why though?" Her green eyes took in Sora who sucked in a deep breath and allowed his shoulders to slump forward. "I'm about to tell you something **really **personal so I need for you to keep quiet about it k?" He said and Yame nodded slowly as she finished her popsicle and standing up – she tossed the stick before settling back down beside the Deputy Jack.

"What's on your mind Sora?" She probed leaning into his side and running a hand through his hair he stared out into the distance.

"I've got a crush on Maiya."

Silence fell over the two and Yame's gaze roamed over him before she blinked and grinned. "Well that's cute!" She shrilled and Sora looked up at her in disbelief as Yame hooked her arm around his neck. "You're not going to laugh?" He croaked but shook her head, "why would I do that? I figured you had a crush on her sometime ago." She explained and the blond's cheeks flushed crimson. "Thnaks for understanding," Yame shrugged and plopped back on the fluffy grass. "Ah, don't mention it – besides Sora brought Yame all those yummy ice pops!" She announced cutely rubbing her flat stomach while Tokono and Sine played 'tag' and Sora chuckled before collapsing beside her.

A cool breeze blew by and the pair sighed in unison. "Summer's almost over – then it's back to Seiyo for us lot," Sora sighed and Yame agreed as she stared up at the fluffy white clouds. "Semester two," she breathed and grinning Sora glanced over at her. "Are you going to try and win Dai's heart? This might be your last chance – especially since we graduate in the spring." Yame's cheeks flushed and she bit down on her lower lip, she always knew that Sora was aware of her crush on the brunette but now the reality of just how little time she actually had left before their graduation ceremony seemed to slam into her roughly. "I don't know if I can – I think he might like someone else," she replied in a soft voice and Sora quirked a brow before putting his hands at the back of his head. "Lies…I'm Daisuke's best friend – I know everything about him and I'm sure he has a thing for you…so just tell him." He responded and looking over at him Yame smiled.

"Thanks Sora – you're a good friend."

"Anytime Yame –**chan, **anytime."

***~***

Yawning loudly, Daisuke pushed the glass doors to the Royal Garden open and stepped inside. The Guardians were having an unscheduled summer meeting that called for them hitting the Garden for awhile. "'Sup guys," he greeted and the other members turned to look at him and smiled broadly before there was an array of different replies. Plopping down in his usual seat, he leaned back and ruffled Yame's hair. "So what're we here for?" Everyone looked at the blond King's Chair who glanced over at his cousin. "Maiya has an announcement." The purple haired girl immediately rose to her and staring out at all her closest friends she grinned broadly and cleared her throat; brushing her bangs out of her face. "You'll never believe this but – I totally snagged tickets to Hikaru Tomoyo's upcoming concert!"

Both Yame and Kimiko gasped as they sat up straighter; eyes wide in fascination. "Really? Hikaru Tomoyo!" Yame squealed and Maiya nodded grinning broadly and settling back into her seat. "She's really big in Japan for a newbie," Kimiko stated and the other girls agreed while Kenshin rolled his eyes and Daisuke grinned broadly. "That Tomoyo is pretty hot for a blonde," he stated and Sora had to agree. "When's the concert?" He asked and Maiyai shrugged popping a cookie into her mouth. "It's tomorrow night as six. Is everyone in?" She glanced around as everyone nodded and even Kneshin agreed. "Okay…so it's settled – we're going to a Hikaru Tomoyo concert!"

A/N: hmmmmm………I'm very suspicious of Sora and Yame all of a sudden could there be a **secret **love blooming??? Lol juust kidding keep reading to find out and don't forget to review!!!


	4. T h r e e

A/N: here's another chapter and I do not own BoA's song Amazing Kiss…she does anywho here we go^^…..and thanks to Loli – chan and Ten – chan who've already reviewed this story and demand more fluff….kudos to you guys and here you go^^

***

"**Whoa, you're very first concert!"**

**n o d d i n g **Yame grinned as she stared at both of her parents. Kukai was currently laying sprawled out on the sofa watching ESPN while Yaya sat on the floor playing dollies with a giggling Eli. Settling down on the couch by her dad, Yaame stared at the telly and groaned when her favourite team missed the shot. "Yup! It's tomorrow night at six and it's for Hikaru Tomoyo!" She stated and Kukai ruffled her hair as he yawned and tugged down on one of his daughter's pigtails. "Is she that blonde who reminds me of Utau? You'll never believe this Yaya but everyone loves her including Eli!"

Yame glanced back into her dad's crinkling green orbs before leaning into him. "So can I go mama?" She probed and brushing back he bangs she glanced up at her oldest daughter and glanced at Kukai before shrugging. "I guess you can go – once you're home before nine and you don't go wandering off by yourself – stay with the group you hear?" Yame grinned as she nodded. "I promise!"

*~*

"I can't believe Emi's famous."

Sayrui pouted cutely as she sat in the waiting room behind the set. Yori tired hard to ignore her but that showed to be virtually impossible. Running a hand through his dark hair, he could hear the loud stream of murmurs coming from those gathering to listen to Hikaru Tomoyo. A door to the backstage opened and the tall beautiful form of Lona stepped through; barking at someone on her cell phone. She leaned against the wall, arms crossed under her chest and a deep frown set on her features as the door opened once more and Emi stepped through next a sober expression plastered to her face. She was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a dark purple top covered by a long plum coloured robe with a hood and a large gold cross on the back; her long hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and Sayuri scowled just looking at her.

Emi didn't seem to notice them as she made to trot on by Lona who reached out and tugging on the blonde girl's hood she pulled her back. Not looking too pleased, Emi frowned before standing beside her much taller manager. Lona soon hung up and throwing her hair over her shoulder, she caught sight of Yori and Sayuri and she smiled. "Good, the both of you are here tonight to witness Emi – chan obtain the Embryo!" Lona bragged and Sayuri snorted while Yori's gaze fell on the nonchalant blonde who just stood there with Lona's hand on her shoulder.

Eyes narrowing, she slapped Lona's hand away and stepped forward. "I'm going to get dressed," she snapped her blonde bangs falling into her face and her manager nodded. "Good, good Hikaru Tomoyo!" She sang and Emi rolled her eyes before continuing on her way. Lona turned to the other two teens and smiled smugly, "just sit back and let Emi do her job." Then she was gone; following after the blonde.

Maiya was chirping giddily from her perch beside Daisuke; eyes dancing about in their sockets. Yame could say she was just as excited as Maiya; she had never been to a concert she had attended with her mum and Eli last year. Squeezing a handful of her red vest top she stared down at the large stage and as the arena dimmed and the bright stage lights flooded the arena; Yame's eyes widened and she gasped. A tall young announcer stepped onto the stage and grinned as he stared out at the blaring crowd. "Good night Seiyo…are you ready to rock?!" It wasn't really question but instantly the crowd erupted and the announcer grinned as his dark blonde hair fell into his face.

"Then put your hands together and welcome to the stage – the young new beautiful Hikaru Tomoyo!" Everyone screamed and as the music started the announcer seemed to melt off the stage and the brightly neon coloured lights seemed to dance about as Hikaru Tomoyo's beautiful voice began to fill the arena as she descended from the top of the stage on a swing.

*~*

_Donna yume mite iru no? Wasuretakunai  
Matsuge ni kiss shita lips nemusou na smile  
Yozora ni suikomare kaze no nai mayonaka  
Futari de mirai e tobetan da _

She got off the swing and Yame stared at her. Tomoyo was dressed in a red and white long sleeved Lolita dress with white thigh highs and loafers. Yame had to admit that she was breathtaking and her voice was absolutely beautiful but – there was something almost familiar about her.

_Sasayaita jikan dake ga kimi dake ga mawaridasu yo_

kagayaki kasanariatta aoi honoo  
Kiseki wo egaita katachi naki hikari  
Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah I remember...

Amazing kiss this is only shooting star  
Kiete shimatta I'm in love wow woh  
Yorokobi mo ai mo tokekonda uchuu  
Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah

Amazing kiss chiribamerareta garasu no tsubu ga hibikiau

Amazing kiss hoshi wa kagayaki kasanariatta aoi honoo  
Kiseki wo egaita katachi naki hikari  
Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah I remember...

Amazing kiss this is only shooting star  
Kiete shimatta I'm in love wow woh  
Yorokobi mo ai mo tokekonda uchuu  
Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah

Hanashi ga togireru to tsutawaru omoi  
Himitsu no kotoba wo mitsuketa ne  
Nami ni utsuru tsuki ga yure ugoku mitai ni  
Hitomi no oku e to tadayoeta

Mezamereba tsugi no yoru ga itoshisa ga chikazuita yo

Amazing kiss chiribamerareta garasu no tsubu ga hibikiau  
Ginga wo nagareta owarinaki chikai  
Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah I remember...

Amazing kiss this is only shooting star  
Kiete shimatta I'm in love wow woh  
Yorokobi mo ai mo tokekonda uchuu  
Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah

Kimi wa eien ni tsuyoi mabushii yume no kagayaki  
Kitto mata meguriau shinjitai destiny  
Tsumetai kabe ni karada wo... sameru koto no nai my love  
I don't forget you wow hateshinai

Just the way you are

Precious in my love wow yeah yeah...ya  
Just the way you are...  
Precious in my love wow yeah yeah...ya  
Just the way you are...

Amazing kiss hoshi wa  
Ginga wo nagareta owarinaki chikai  
Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah

*~*

Yame had never experienced anything as mind blowing as this and once the concert was over; all the Guardians had joined the line for autographs. Amidst all the jittery grade schoolers and squealing girls, Kenshin stood there looking completely annoyed before he grabbed hold of Yame's shoulders and steered her ahead of him. "Hey what's up Kneshin?" She probed as she stumbled into the line ahead of the blond; glancing back at him.

"Go ahead of me – I'm not ready yet." He simply stated as the girl ahead of them moved aside and Kenshin shoved Yame up to the table and she stared at the young idol Hikaru Tomoyo. "And what's your name?" Tomoyo said in a sweet soft tone and Yame's cheeks flushed as her stomach fluttered with butterflies.

"Ano…A-Ayame Souma," she replied and Tomoyo/Emi stopped and glancing up at the cute redhead through her oversized glasses she just stared at Yame before licking her lips.

"Ayame Souma?" Her voice cracked and the fourth grader nodded as the sharpie marker nearly dropped out of her pale hand. Yame's brow furrowed, and she watched as a tall blonde lady dressed in a black business suit shuffled forward and whispered something into Tomoyo's ear before her face broke out into a frown before she nodded dtightly and the lady stepped back.

Tomoyo smiled and tightened her grip on the marker before smiling brightly up at Yame. "Well, thanks for coming to my concert – you're such a cute girl." She said as she quickly scribbled Yame's name down on a blown up photo of Tomoyo dressed in a short sleeved azure Lolita dress and sitting on a short wooden stool with clear turquoise pixie wings. "Cute?!" Yame squeaked staring down at the photo as Tomoyo laughed; a cute sound that brought colour to Yame's already tainted cheeks.

"Thanks for coming I hope you had fun."

"Yes – yes I did!" Tomoyo giggled as she held up the autograph and Yame took it grinning before she stepped out of the line and Tomoyo watched as the redhead was handed a CD and her eyes narrowed behind her shades.

"So we meet again…Yame."

***

A/N: I love writing this story and all the characters soooo if you make fun of them I'll become crestfallen and probably will stop writing this JK………I WOULD NEVER stop writing Yame chan^^


	5. F o u r

_**Beep…Beep…Beep…**_

"**Ack! I'm gonna be late!"**

**t o k o n o **floated tiredly above the desk and watched as Yame quickly scrambled about trying desperately to get dressed for the first day of a brand new semester. "No need to rush Yame – chan…we have all the time in the world!" Tokono squeaked and Yame glanced up from where she stood slipping into her school skirt before brushing her bangs out of her face and grabbing her hairbrush, bubbles and ribbons; she hopped across her room. "Easy for you to say – you're just a chara you don't have to worry about – Ack!"

She crashed into the ground and winced from the sudden pain surging through her body. "Yame – chan!" Tokono shrieked as she watched as the small girl rubbed her tailbone; hair spilling over her shoulders. "I'm okay," she squeaked getting up and flashing a bright smile her gaze soon became hazy and she sighed. Tokono quirked a brow and floated closer to her human. "What's the matter Yame – chan?" Said girl sighed again and her shoulders slumped forward.

"I'm nervous – remember when Hinta was going to tell me something? Well, I'm curious as to what it is." Tokono grinned and she landed on Yame's shoulder," I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready Yame – chan." Nodding, Yame grinned before she popped up and headed out of the bedroom.

As soon as she had slid the door open, many other fourth graders were staring at her and grinned broadly. "Ayame – Ayame –Ayame!" She was bombarded and eyes widening, she was backed into a wall.

"How was your summer?"

"Did you really go to China?"

"You got your ears pierced – kawaii!"

Forcing a smile onto her face, she inched away slowly from her admirers. "Really, I didn't do any of those things," she offered a small laugh and just when she was about to dash off she was gripped by both arms and hoisted into the air – boy did it suck being short. "Now, now – Ayame's had a **very **busy break," Sasha stated and Rin nodded as Yame stared between them both.

"And I doubt she wants to tell any of **you **abut it." The redhead offered a small smile as Sasha and Rin the two tallest and prettiest girls in the class placed her back down and she grinned between them both.

"Thanks a lot – I really appreciate it." The two clones nodded before they scooped down to Yame's height and cast shifty glances at their classmates. "But you **are **going to tell **us **what you did right?"

Eyes widening, Yame laughed forcefully and took this time to inch away. "Oh look – Mika's looking this way!" She squeaked pointing behind the dark haired girls who whipped around urgently as Yame slipped away. Sliding into her desk, she heard laughter and glancing sideways she stared at Hinta; his blue/green orbs crinkling mischievously and she pouted. "Must be **very **hectic being a Guardian," he grinned and Yame's pout dissolved as her hands dropped into her lap. Hinta leaned forward and following his example, she also leaned forward.

They were close and Yame couldn't control the oncoming blush as Hinta grinned. "I need to talk to you so – meet me behind the playground after school k?" He said in a low whisper that caused the hair on the back of Yame's neck to stand up as she nodded. "'K," she squeaked and pulling back Hinta's grin broadened just as the bell rang and their teacher stepped inside with a big box of trinkets and a broad grin on her aging face. "Welcome back my little ones – we have a very exciting second semester ahead of us so…let's get started!"

***~***

"_Please sit with me Emi – chan."_

"_No, sit with me – look I even saved you a seat."_

"_Fools! She's sitting with me!"_

Emi toned all out as she moved easily past all of their lunch tables and settled to the back of the cafeteria; all alone. Dropping her lunch tray which barely had any food on it; she smoothened out her school uniform; a black Lolita dress. "Idiots," she mumbled as her pale bangs fell into her face. Emi never sat with any of her admirers at any point of the day – she hated people and only one other person in all of Japan understood that. "Ever the charmer yet heartbreaker I see," she barely smirked from behind her bangs. "I wouldn't expect to hear that from you…Yori – san."

Sighing, Emi looked up as the tall brooding teen sat down at her table; with no tray. "Not eating?" She probed and sweeping his hair put of his face; grey eyes bore into blue ones. "Aren't you going to eat," Yori asked and Emi picked up a large red apple and twirled it on her thin pale fingers, her eyes flickering out past Yori. "So where's the whiny bitch?" She shot casually and Yori sighed as Emi bit into her apple. "Am I supposed to know? And her name's Sayuri."

Rolling her eyes, Emi flicked back her bangs and swallowed. "It's not like she doesn't say bad things about me behind my back," Emi's eyes narrowed. "I can't stand her," she deadpanned and Yori managed a chuckle and the blonde glanced over at him. "You might be Hikaru Tomoyo now but – the Embryo is still mines." Emi snorted and leaned back in her seat. "I doubt it – the one who will obtain the Embryo will be me and then let's see how little Miss. Perfect will be treating me." She grinned sardonically before taking another bite out of her apple. As Yori bore into her flawless face, his expression darkened. "What you said – back in that old factory…what did you mean by it?" Emi's cold blue eyes landed on the older boy's handsome face and she just stared at him.

Her memory served her good; and she instantly recalled that moment in which she had wondered what had happened to the old Yori – the one she had met years ago. "Am I that different? Is that why you hate me so much now?" He caught her gaze and Emi couldn't answer; did she hate Yori now? She knew that they were now rivals for the Embryo but could she really hate him? She was pulled out of her thoughts as Yori got up and glanced down at her. "I don't know how I feel about you – but I wish I could just get in your head," he whispered and her gaze fogged before Yori leaned over the table until his face was only a few inches away from Emi's. "Tell me something Emiko – what are you thinking?" His voice was low and husky and his cool breath hit against her lips and her stomach lurched; heart pounding crazily in her chest. He pulled easily and stroking her cheek, he allowed his hand to drop to his side limply before he stared at her once and turned on his heels to leave.

Emi's bangs fell into her eyes, as her ears burned and butterflies fluttered in her gut. He remembered her real name – Emiko no one ever called her that not even her father and yet; Yori remembered it. She had only told him it once; back when she was twelve and had she had first met and held a very intimate relationship with Yori. She had been a fool back when she had told him her real name but now seated in the cafeteria she stared out into space as she squeezed handfuls of her dress.

"Yori – kun."

***~***

"**Hurry Yame – chan!"**

"**Hai!"**

The thin redhead was currently running late as she bolted through across the courtyard. She had just gotten dismissed from a very long Guardian meeting; hence she was still wearing her cape, pigtails bouncing about as she took the easiest route to the school playground. Praying that Hinta was still there the now orangish/pinkish tinted sky cast her shadow long and thin against the school walls as she burst out and down the steps.

Stopping dead only a few feet away from the playground, she spotted Hinta's thin form seated on a swing lightly blowing in the still evening sky. "Hinta!" She shouted and he looked up and staring at Yame, he grinned as she approached him. "Sorry about taking so long – Guardian meeting popped up," she apologized fiddling with her fingers and Hinta nodded in understanding – it was always the Guardians. Sitting on the yellow swing beside him, Yame looped her arms around the metal chains and glanced over at the brunette. "So – what did you want to talk about?" She probed a small smile playing on her lips as she stared at him, as Hinta released a deep sigh.

"I've always wanted to be an artist – do you remember that Yame?" He said as she continued to rock back and forth and Yame nodded – she remembered Hinta saying that to her back in the first grade after they had fist met. Yame smiled brightly as she leaned into his side eyes twinkling.

"Then go for it – you can do anything! My papa always tells me that when I begin to doubt myself."

Hinta stared at her cute face which was suddenly really close to his own. His gaze settled on the red studs in her ears and he smiled, "you're really cute with your ears pierced. What made your mum change her mind?" He probed and Yame's cheeks flushed as she kicked off and began to swing her bangs blowing and Hinta watched closely. "I got papa to beg for me – mama never says no to him and I got 'em pierced for my birthday!" She giggled and Hinta nodded, "great for you." Yame caught sight of his rather strained expression and skidded to a stop before quirking a brow.

"Something tells me you didn't want me to meet you here to talk about my ears – so what's bugging you Hinta?" His cheeks flushed and he fiddled with his fingers before looking directly into Yame's eyes his cheeks flushed.

"Ayame – I wanted to tell you that," Yame nodded leaning closer to hear him better, her cheeks also rosy.

"What did you want to tell me?" She breathed and Hinta bit his lip and squeezed down on his blue plaid school pants.

"I-I-I think I'm in love with you!"

It all happened so fast that it took Yame by surprise. Hands dropping into her lap, she stared wide – eyes at the brunette her cheeks a deep crimson and her heart thudding away in her ears. Hinta seemed to notice that he had probably offended the redhead and he quickly flailed his arms about in emphasis. "I'm sorry – how stupid of me! I can't love you – were only in fourth grade we don't know what love is!" he screeched but Yame still just sat there before she blinked and caught Hinta's gaze. "Hinta I -" she stopped and squeezed handfuls of her skirt. What was she supposed to say? Hinta Moshi had just admitted that he was in **love** with her – something no guy other than her daddy had ever said to her. Yame wasn't sure how she felt about Hinta and then Daisuke popped into her head and everything began to crumble.

Hinta just stared at the small girl beside him before leaping out of his seat. "F-Forget I said anything! You don't have to respond at all – I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he mumbled the last part and for the first time since he confessed their gazes clashed. "No," she croaked her voice soft and Hinta stood in front of her, one brow raised as Yame continued. "You don't have to get rid of your feelings – I just don't know how I feel about you," her voice was soft and Hinta seemed to look hurt before he nodded and grinned. "It's cool!" Yame looked up at his grinning face and he continued, "I'm not gonna force you to feel the same – I've really gotta go." He spared Yame one last look and a small smile before picking uup his bag and with a wave he ran off into the distance; leaving Yame all alone on the swing set.

Releasing a deep sigh, Yame's shoulders slumped forward and Tokono stared at her worriedly. "Are you alright Yame – chan?" She asked and sucking in a deep breath, Yame looked up and smiled softly, "hai – let's go home Toko –tan." Getting up, Yame grabbed her bag and slinging it over her body, she began her journey home tears spilling down her cheeks. How could she have been so cruel to Hinta? He had been her first friend ever – way before the Guardians and she had simply blown him off like that! Swiping at her eyes, Yame continued to run, her tears completely blinding her vision and as she did so she didn't seem to notice a tall very familiar blonde walking down the opposite side of the road on her way home as well.

***

A/N: well there you go………awe I feel soo bad for Hinta kun…he'll get over it and Yame don't cry you didn't mean to hurthis feelings!!!!!! T.T…………don't forget to leave a review if you like this story soo far^^


	6. F i v e

A/N: hey I'm back with another update after ONE day and I just want to thank Loli chan and Ten chan for leaving some awesome reviews last chapter……..thanks a lot guys your awesome^^

**g r o a n i n g **Yame opened her eyes as the sunlight leaked into her bedroom. Sniffing lightly, she rolled onto her side and pulled her knees up under her chin as Tokono popped out of her egg and floated towards the redhead's hunched form. "Wake up! Wake up Yame – chan!" She sang flailing her arms about and Yame just stared at her pale yellow walls, eyes blank and little fists clenched against her chest. "Yame – chan?" Tokono called but the said girl only sighed as her bangs fell into her face.

She hadn't slept well the night before mostly because she hadn't been sure of her feelings – Hinta's confession and the on growing thought and feelings she harvested for Daisuke. Releasing another sigh; this one shaky and trembling her eyes narrowed. "I don't know what's going on Toko – tan…Hinta's always been my best friend but now I have Daisuke and-" Groaning, she buried her face into hr pillow and sucking in a deep breath she sat up and pulled her knees under her chin. Resting her head on her kneecaps, her hair framed her face cutely and she stared down at her toes.

"I don't know what to do." Her voice was barely above a whisper and Tokono's eyes softened," Yame – chan." Yawning, Yame stretched her arms over her head and arched her back before placing her arms in her lap and smiling she stared at her chara. "Let's go get dressed for school ne?"

Tokono offered a small smile as Yame scrambled to hr feet accidentally pulling her covers off with her. Yame made a move for the door but Tokono spotted something peculiar entangled in the bed sheets before recognizing it and her eyes widened. "Ah, Yame – chan look – a Shugo tema!" She exclaimed and whipping around, Yame stared at what Tokono was pointing at. And there; tangled in her blue and pink duvet was a light blue Shugo egg with red bows adorning it in a sort of cute trimming. Crouching in front of the egg, she picked it up and twirled it around on her thin tan fingers, eyes dancing about in their sockets. "Another egg," she breathed and Tokono nodded as a small smile tugged on her lips before she popped up and bolted out of her room making sure to scream at the top of her lungs. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…why so loud?" Kukai teased and stopping, Yame stood on the last step before staring at her dad.

He was dressed in a plan football jersey and a pair of cotton pants; hair messy like usual and a pair of low cut dark blue socks on his feet. Yame grinned before she hopped off the steps and latched onto her dad looking up at him with grinning eyes and shiny cheeks. "What's up kiddo – you're gonna be late for school y'know?" He jeered and Yame pouted as Kukai ruffled her hair and chuckled. " I got another egg," she unlatched herself from him and exposed the egg to her dad. Kukai stared curiously at the egg before taking it from Yame and scrutinized it closely. "What did you do to get this?!" His tone was teasing as Yame shrugged and latched her fingrs behind her back and stared at the new egg. "I don't know Papa – I woke up and it was just there!" She stated flailing her arms about in emphasis and standing on her toes. Kukai quirked a brow and nodded before smiling," hey why don't you head into the kitchen and show your mum," Yame nodded as she was handed back the egg, and twirling on her toes she bounded for the kitchen.

***~***

"_Itai Emi – chan!" _

Sitting up on her bed, back pressed firmly against the headboard; knees pulled up under her chin and in her hand was a black egg with purple musical notes dancing about it. Her long pale hair was pulled up in a folded ponytail at the top of her head along with her bangs as her icy blue eyes bore into the egg. "Emi – chan?!" Aya called from where she was currently tangled in the blonde's dream catcher.

Twirling the egg in her thin fingers, her mind swirled about. The Shugo tema that she held had first came to her nearly three months ago after her last encounter with Yame. It had yet to hatch but that wasn't what interested the fourteen year old – knowing what sort of power laid inside of the unhatched egg was what intrigued her. Sighing, she shoulders slumped forward and her thin milky legs straightened out on her soft bed and she stared up at her ceiling; the ceiling fan spinning crazily in its spot on the white roof.

So much had happened recently and Emi couldn't help but feel trapped. She had become Hikaru Tomoyo or Tomoyo Hikaru; however you wanted to say it she was an idol, a pop star many people completely adored her. The old Emi Marushi who had worked on a three man team barely existed anymore; the only person she saw everyday was her manager Lona Wei and the many people who came to her concerts. Working for Easter was becoming a real nuisance but the only reason she was still there was so that she could obtain the Embryo and she would. "Emi – chan!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Emi looked away from the egg and stared at her tangled chara. Face lighting up, Emi stood on her knees and laughing – a sweet melodious sound; which caused Aya to blush. "You're so clumsy Aya – chan," her voice was light and sweet as she easily untangled her chara floated up above Emi's forehead grinning broadly. "Arigatou Emi – chan!" She praised in a light voice and Emi giggled again as she nodded; her fingers pressing against her pink lips. "How about we go and make some breakfast hmm?" Emi suggested and Aya's face lit up as the blonde clambered off her bed dressed in a pair of thigh length plum coloured cotton shorts, a sleeveless black top with a short sleeved pink tee underneath.

The Marushi residence was quiet as Emi tracked down the stairs and slipped into the kitchen. Soon the house was filled with the smell of buttermilk pancakes and brewing coffee bans as her father; Mikodo Marushi slunk tiredly into the kitchen. At the sight of his only child moving expertly in front of the stove, purple apron around her thin waist. "Smells good Emi – chan!" He announced excitedly and looking over here shoulder; the blonde teen giggled before motioning towards the breakfast table. "Just take a seat please?" Her voice was sweet and her father nodded and settled down in his usual seat and leaned back in his seat. Mikodo Marushi had once been a hotshot shooter back in his younger years and had been on the Japanese soccer team but not anymore. He had been replaced nearly teen years ago by a fellow teammate – a younger more energetic citizen. "Here we go!"

She placed a plate of pancakes down in front of hr dad; along with his favourite brewed coffee. Slipping into a seat opposite her dad, Emi stared expectantly at him as she sipped on her cup of green tea. Mikodo chowed down on his breakfast without stopping and Emi's eyes crinkled as she giggled and her dad looked up at her and grinned. "This is very good Emi – chan," he stated as he ruffled his blond hair; a faint blush creping onto his face. Emi leaned back and grinned; her whole face lighting up.

"Arigatou – Papa."

A/N: Whew………there you go another chapter and hmmmmm Emi's really different when she's around her dad huh???? Well, don't forget to CLICK THAT BUTTON!!!!!!!^^


	7. I n t e r l u d e

A/N: here's sort of an interlude thingy k??? this is here so that I can basically describe Yame and Emi's new charas to you guys ^^

**Yame's:**

**Egg: light blue with red bows**

**Chara:**

**Ai: **a chara born from Yame's inability to decide who she likes. Ai represents love and she is kindhearted and sweet; balancing out Tokono's loud, perky attitude. Ai becomes crazy and excited when it comes to helping others fall in love. She has brown hair put up in 2 curly pigtails with thin red and black striped ribbons and short bangs. Ai has large green eyes, a high pitched voice and she wears a black Lolita dress with a thick red bowtie tied around the left side of her neck and black Mary Jane's. Ai first appears after Hinta confesses to Yame.

**Chara Change: **a red bow tie appears around Yame's neck and she is able to help others admit how they feel by the art of persuasion. Also, Yame tends to blurt out how she really feels because of Ai.

**Chara Nari: **in this form Yame becomes** Lovely Cupid. **Her hair is still in their usual pigtails but they are curled and so are her longer side bangs and her ribbons are thin and red and black striped. She wears a large red bowtie around her neck on the left. She wears a black puff sleeved Lolita dress with a red sash tied around her thin waist. White thigh highs and black bubble shoes with bows, along with a teddy eared headband on top of her head. Her signature moves are; **Teddy Heart **in which large pink hearts are created and once they hit the X eggs they become confused and fall in love. And also **Love Charm **allows her to obtain a staff with a pink crystal the end a heart dangling off the top. With this move she's able to change people's decisions and to counter any negative energy move.

***~***

**Emi's:**

**Egg: **black with purple musical notes adorning it.

**Chara:**

**Miya: **a dark music loving chara – Miya was born from Emi's desire to obtain the Embryo for herself. Miya is completely different from Aya – she is serious and dark which reflects Emi's outside character more that Aya. Miya has short dark hair styled in the same cut Emi gives herself, and large grey orbs. She wears a white button down blouse, a pair of black shorts and black sneakers. Her short dark hair has a black and blue hairclip in it. Miya doesn't like Aya and considers herself to be the superior of the two charas.

**Chara Changing: **Emi absolutely, positively doesn't chara change with Miya.

**Chara Nari: **in this form Emi becomes **Midnight Jewel **she wears a white button down half quarter sleeved blouse that has a V – cut at her midriff exposing her flat milky stomach and navel. Fitted thigh length purple and black plaid Bermuda shorts and knee length buckle boots. Her signature moved are; **Mike Check **this emits a loud buzzing that can deafen and weaken and opponent; it also has a secret effect yet to be understood (the noise emitted however is that of a microphone malfunctioning at a very high volume) and **Encore Act! **In which she gains and electric guitar and stuns her enemy before knocking them out.

A/N: there you go tell me what you think of it^^………THANKS AND HIT THAT BUTTON!!!


	8. S i x

A/N: the next chapter ….HERE we go!!!!!!!!!!

*****

"**Ano?! Another Shugo tema?!"**

**m a i y a ' s **loud scream filled the entire Royal Garden as Yame nodded and the other Guardians observed the egg which Kenshin was now holding. "Hmm, very interesting," he muttered and groaning Maiya collapsed back into her seat. "How did Yame get another one?" Her voice was leaking with jealousy as she pouted cutely and Kimiko giggled; face lighting up as she brushed back her bangs. "What type of chara will be born?"

She was looking directly at Yame who shrugged just Sora and Daisuke peered over either of Yame's shoulders and at the egg Kenshin was still holding. "Hmm, she already has a sporty chara so maybe it's a baby one this time." Sora suggested grinning and the others considered it. "It could be a possibility but then – wouldn't that mean that Maiya should also get another chara?" Daisuke asked brows knitted in confusion while Sora snorted and the tip of his nose gently grazed against Yame's shoulder.

"More like eight more!" He exclaimed and Maiya shot him a dirty look before running a hand through her bangs.

"What do you think Haruka – san?" Kenshin probed looking at the Queen's Chair who looked away from the egg an at the blonde.

"I think that we should keep an eye on the egg – at least until it hatches."

"Good idea."

Nodding, Yame took her new egg and placed it carefully inside her bag; bangs falling into her face. Daisuke placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder causing her to look over at his grinning face. "Hey, how about letting me walk you home today hmm?" He suggested flashing a broad grin which instantly caused Yame to blush and for her heart to pound crazily before she nodded slowly and Daisuke plopped back into his seat. Arm hanging off the back of his seat, his chocolate brown orbs boring into Maiya rather unfocusedly as the meeting continued.

"Yame!"

Whipping around, the fourth grader watched as Hinta jogged towards her grinning broadly. Yame stood there body frozen and cheeks flushing as Hinta got closer. "Hey," he greeted smiling cutely and Yame nibbled away on her lower lip. "Hi Hinta," she choked and taking hold of her hand; Hinta led her over to a front bench. "Are you waiting for someone?" He probed glancing back and the redhead nodded as they reached the bench and she lowered herself down beside him. "Something like that," she breathed and Hinta grinned before his face hardened and he looked into her green eyes.

"I wanted to tell you that – I'm sorry about yesterday…I didn't mean to." His voice was low and Yame instantly felt sorry for him. Unknown to both fourth graders, the egg in her bag shook and Tokono's gaze seemed to instantly snap on the bag but Yame didn't seem to notice as she continued to stare at Hinta.

"Its okay – really it is!" She stated and Hinta met hr gaze and offered a small smile.

"You don't get it do you?" His voice was low yet teasing and Yame quirked a thin brow but Hinta didn't seem to be finished.

"It's so hard not to like someone like you – you're different…so unique there's something almost palpable about you."

He reached his hand forward and gently ran his fingertips across her cheekbones as her cheeks flushed darkly. "Hinta – **kun**," she breathed and her cool breath tickled Hinta's flesh as he grinned and rose to his feet. "I'll see you round Yame – chan." With a soft nod of his head he was gone and Yame was left sitting alone on the bench in the orange sky. Placing her hands limply in her lap, hr bangs fell into her face and shoulders slumping forward she didn't move. "Yame – chan?" Tokono called as she floated right in front of Yame and stared at her shellshock expression.

"Oi, Yame!"

Tokono turned to look and a bright smile formed on her lips as she watched Daisuke run towards them; his school bag hanging off his right shoulder. Yame looked up and once Daisuke was close enough he slowed down before panting; hands on his kneecaps. "Sorry about that – Sora was showing me something co – hey what's the matter?" Standing up straight, he approached Yame and tucking his index finger beneath her chin he titled her head forcing her to look at him. "N-Nothing Yame was just – thinking." She nodded and Daisuke scrutinized her closely before sighing and releasing her chin before pulling her to her feet. "Well, I'd better get you home before Kukai – sama drills me again." He laughed and Yame offered a small smile which Daisuke seemed to notice.

"Ah, you're smiling! I love to see you smile." He poked Yame's cheek and she blushed before they started out of the school.

"So how's the little egg doing?"

Lifting the lid of Yame's brown leather messenger bag and peered at the azure egg, a goofy grin on his face which caused the redhead to giggle. Daisuke looked up at her and blinked before chuckling and it reminded Yame of a small act she had seen her daddy do back when her mum was pregnant with Eli. Face flushing, she looked away and they both continued towards her house; cars heading up the street. "What kinda chara do you think's gonna be born?" He suddenly asked inn a soft voice and Yame's gaze ran over her him before she looked away and shrugged. "No idea, I don't even know why I got another chara," I'm not as cool or as important as Maiya – chi." She replied truthfully and after blinking Dai hooked an arm around her neck and pulled her closer to him. "You **are **different from Maiya but – I like that about you."

Yame looked up at him and he winked before chuckling and ruffling her hair. A faint blush crept onto Yame's face as she stared at his face before looking away as the egg in her bag shook once more. The rest of the walk to Yame's was quiet apart from Daisuke attempting to sing or going on about soccer practice. They soon arrived at the Souma's residence where they found Eli riding around on the antique Souma tricycle and ringing the handle bell, Kukai and Yaya sat on the front porch. Kukai's gaze was set on the small toddler although his expression was grave while Yaya's head rested on top of her kneecaps and she stared out at an elderly couple gardening together. "Hi mama! Papa!"

Yame greeted and both looked at her and Daisuke who was soon bull rushed by a giddy Eli. "Hey there Squirt," he said as he ruffled her hair and she giggled as Dai looked up and grinned at the Souma's. "Evening!" He greeted brightly and Kukai grinned as Yaya raised her head and smiled.

"Hey Dai!"

"Hello Daisuke."

Turning to look at him, Yame grinned before latching her fingers together in front of herself. "Thanks for walking me home Daisuke – I appreciate it!" Dai grinned and stepped back, "awe it' really no problem at all – see ya around Yame." He said grinning before waving at her whole family and heading towards his own home.

"I think something's wrong with your egg Yame – chan!"

Tokono shouted from where she sat perched on Yame's desktop. Yame giggled from where she was currently scrubbing her teeth in the adjoining bathroom. "What do you mean Toko – tan?" She probed spitting out toothpaste and washed out her mouth and toothbrush. After wiping her mouth, the redhead emerged in her brightly lit bedroom dressed in a pair of shin length blue cotton night pants and a flutter sleeve pink butterfly decorated night top. Her hair spilled out over her shoulders and yawning, she moved towards her bed. "The egg's been shaking a lot lately – I think it's gonna hatch soon." Yame's eyes lit up and grinned. "You really think so?" Scrambling around her bed, the redhead leaned forward ad studied the egg closely. "I wonder – what sort of chara it'll be." Her voice was soft before she picked the egg up and weighed it in her palm. "C'mon Toko – tan let's go to sleep."

As Yame snored lightly on her bed lost in a cocoon of covers; her newest egg shook from its perch beside Tokono's. Floating into the air, the egg split and a little chara with brown hair pulled into two curly pigtails. She was adorable and her large green eyes appeared to be a dull grey colour in the dark bedroom and not even spotting Tokono's egg; she floated right over to Yame's bed and stared at the top of her head. "This must be Yame – chan! I'll wait for you then," she whispered in a high pitched tone and settled on Yame's bedside table. "Get up Yame – chan!" Yaya's voice cut through the fourth grader's sleep and she moaned.

Sniffing softly, Yame ripped her covers off her head and sat up with groggy eyes and tousled red hair framing her face cutely. "You're awake – good morning Yame – chan!" A high pitched voice squealed before a small brunette chara dressed in a black Lolita dress with a red bowtie around the left side of her neck appeared in front of her grinning broadly. Blinking twice, Yame's eyes bore into identical green orbs before she screamed loudly and jumped up. Foot getting caught and tangled in her covers, Yame ended up on the floor just as Tokono popped out of her egg, stifling a yawn and staring at the redhead who was on the floor rubbing her aching head. "Yame – chan!" Both charas swept down and floated in front of Yame's face. "Are you alright Yame – chan?" Tokono probed and the chara beside her clenched her fingers together and her eyes shook worriedly. "Are you hurt – desu?"

Both Yame and Tokono stared at the brunette chara before Yame screamed bloody murder and scrambled to her feet; pointing at the chara. "W-Who are you and what do you want?!" Her voice cracked and the unknown chara blinked twice before bursting into a high pitched round of laughter. Yame and Tokono stared at her with skeptical expressions as they both raised a brow and Yame's hand fell limp at her side. The chara soon stopped laughing and set her amazing green eyes on the others before grinning cutely and gesturing at herself. ""My name's Ai and I represent love! I was born from Yame – chi's inability to decide who she likes and I'm here to help!"

Dumbfounded, couldn't describe how Yame and Tokono looked or felt. "Love?!" She shrieked and her parents and little sister who were downstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast looked up before shrugging it off and going back to their breakfast. Yame licked her lips and pushed her hair out of her face; eyes never leaving Ai. "So you're my other chara – my would be self?" She breathed and Ai nodded ecstatically as s he zoomed right into Yame's face causing her to jerk her head back slightly. "That was absolutely right Yame – chi!"

Tokono who was watching from beside Yame pulled a face before looking at the redhead. "Why do you have a love chara Yame – chan?" The said girl closed her mouth and shrugged before looking at Tokono. She as about to reply when Ai cut in squealing and grinning broadly at the varsity chara. "Isn't it obvious? Yame's in **love! **Although it's a shame she's confused about it," Ai tapped a finger against her chin, brows knitted in concentration. "Nani?! I'm not in love!" Yame shouted angrily cheeks ablaze and the shrilling of her voice frightened Tokono who flew back eyes wide in fear. "Too loud Yame – chan," she whined rubbing her temples.

Ai stared at the scene; a pouting Yame with arms crossed over her chest and Tokono who was currently trying to soothe her rising headache. A sly grin formed on Ai's face and she clapped her tiny hands together. "When are we going off to school?" She probed and blinking Yame's face relaxed before it turned into one of horror. "Oh no – I forgot about school…I gotta get dressed!" She dashed off into her bathroom leaving Tokono and Ai alone in her bedroom.

"I'm gonna be late for school!"

Yame sang on hr way down the stairs, leather messenger bag, shoes and cape in her small hands. Ducking into the kitchen she spotted her dad snoozing lightly at the table, her mum in front of the telly listening and hanging off of Saeki Nobuko's every word on love predictions and Eli was in her booster seat sucking her thumb and reaching out for Kukai's hair. "Hi – hi!" Yame greeted as she dashed forward and gulped down a glass of apple juice greedily before snatching her dad's untouched waffle out of his plate.

Yawning, Kukai raised his head and propping it in his palm he smiled at his daughter. "Morninng," he croaked and Yame stared into his tired face before forcing her waffle down and reached for her dad's cup of tea. "I've gotta go – Yin –Sensei said we're doing something fun today!" She stated and with another yawn, Kukai nodded and sitting up Yaya ripped her eyes off the telly and stared at the scene behind her. Hands limp in her lap, her eyes ran over Yame's thin frame and took in how her uniform seemed to be crooked and her hair was spilling over her shoulders and completely tousled. Frowning, she knitted her brows and turned off the telly which was now giving the five – day weather forecast. "Yame, come here." Looking back, Yame stared at her mum before she moved towards her and instantly Yaya began to groom her.

"Where's your brush and ribbons?"

"I'm not putting them in today – I'm really late for school!"

Kukai quirked a brow as he leaned back in his seat allowing Eli to grab a handful of his hair and tugged on it. "Not putting up your hair – interesting," he responded and Yame frowned as Yaya combed through her tangled bangs and hair with her thin fingers. "All donee…have a good day baby," Yaya said patting the nine year old's butt lightly before Yame hugged her and kissed her cheek softly. Uupon being released, Yame bolted over to Kukai and hugged him loosely before kissing his lips softly and grinning. "Bye mama, papa – Eli!" That said, she was gone and once the front door clicked shut Kukai gestured for the remote control but Yaya frowned.

Getting up, she moved towards the table and picked up Eli who instantly began to play with her mum's hair. When Eli tugged too hard at the tresses Yaya didn't seem to mind; her gaze set and glued on the soccer player. Poking him in his washboard abs she pursed her lips into a thin line and Kukai raised a brow. "You're a real jerk y'know," she breathed and Kukai frowned almost instantly as he wrapped his fingers around her small wrist and rose to his feet. "What did I do?" He probed and Yaya looked up at him with watery, shaky eyes – making her look like she did back when she was nine. His face instantly softened then turned to a pained one when she jerked away and said, "a lot." With that, she turned and walked away.

*****

A/N: MY GOD this chappie took a really long time to write but I'm finally done with it…………please leave a review that would be very much appreciate^^


	9. S e v e n

A/N: for the first time I have nothing to say………………..so lets get right into the story^^

*****

**s t i f l i n g **a rising yawn, Emi leaned back in her seat and watched through the classroom window as the fluffy white clouds drifted on by. Her History teacher drawled on about some inappropriate terminologies whereas; a few male students kept drooling over her. Rolling her eyes, Emi brushed her bangs back and propped her head in her palms. _Clueless – dumb boys._

As soon as the bell rang, Emi got up and headed for the door. Stepping out into the hall, her blue eyes landed on the tall lanky form of Yori leaning up against the lockers. "What are you doing here Yori?" She asked dryly and the said boy met her gaze before pushing off the lockers and approached her; hands in his pockets. "I attend this school Emi – chan have you forgotten that?" He jeered and her cheeks flushed crimson. "You know what I mean and what the hell do you want Yori?" She hissed and smirking he leaned forward, his lips brushing against Emi's ear.

"I wanted to see you and to wish you good luck before your concert tonight." His voice was silky smooth and his lips lingered over her ear for a moment before he pulled back and smirked smugly. "See you around Emi." He allowed his fingers to drift very slowly and teasingly across her shoulders before he jerked away and left the blonde alone in the hall; lips slightly parted. "Yori – kun," she breathed placing a hand on her burning cheek, and the purple and black egg in her messenger bag shook roughly as Aya snoozed lightly in her own egg.

***~***

The fourth grade Star Class were currently out in the baking sun trying hard to find something that held a lot of importance to them. "What're you going to choose Yame – chan?" Kimiko asked as she walked alongside the shorter girl who brushed her hair out of her face and grinned. "Probably the swings," she shrugged and Kimiko giggled and looked ahead. "Why'd you leave your hair down? Is it for Daisuke?" She probed and Yame's eyed widened and her cheeks flushed. What was this? Was everyone aware of her crush on Daisuke? Wait – was **he **aware of it? Cheeks getting darker, Yame stared down at her red bubble shoes as Kimiki giggled into her hands and brushed her own hair out of her face. "I'm going to the music room for mines so I'll see you around 'k?" That said, she started running away from Yame waving and smiling.

Yame watched her disappear as she blinked a soft breeze blew by and teased the redhead's hair. "Where are we going Yame – chan?" Tokono asked as she floated above Yame's shoulder while Ai hung over the other one grinning. "Yes, where to desu?!" The fourth grader shrugged as she let her feet guide her to an unknown destination. Coming to a stop, Yame stared at her surroundings; she was currently on the soccer field and the upper classes were currently playing a game on it. "This is your important place?" Tokono asked with a quirked brow. "Ah – young love!" Ai squealed and Yame made to move but someone grabbed her wrist and tugged.

Whipping around, green bore into chocolate brown and Yame blushed. "Daisuke," she breathed and the said boy grinned broadly as he released her wrist. "Hey Yame – nice hair style it's real cute," he stated as he ran a hand through her ginger locks before his hand fell limply to her side and Yame's cheeks flushed darker. "I've got something for you," he stated and Yame blinked and watched as Daisuke dug around in his plaid shorts. "A – gift?" She squeaked and Dai nodded before finding what he was looking for. Grinning, he pulled out a small black box. "It's something special just for you," he said and Juugo grinned as he held out the small box.

Blinking, she slowly reached out for the box and once she held it in her small hands she looked up at Daisuke. The brunette nodded grinning broadly and nibbling on her lower lip, Yame pulled off the silky rd bow tied around the box and pulling off the lid, her eyes widened and shook glossily. There in the box; was a gold bracelet with an _A _charm hanging on it. "Daisuke," she breathed and he chuckled as he took the box and dropped the bracelet into his hand. "Do you like it?" He asked anxiously and Yame nodded as Daisuke's grin broadened as he clasped the bracelet around her small wrist and she grinned. "Arigatou Daisuke –**kun…**its beautiful!" That said she launched at the brunette who caught her by the shoulders and chuckled.

"Yo Dai!"

Looking back, Daisuke watched as Sora jogged up to him and spotting Yame, his eyes glimmer mischievously. "Hey Sora," the brunette greeted letting go of Yame who stared at Sora before grinning cutely. "Look what Daisuke gave me Sora!" She squealed holding out her right arm for Sora to see. The blond stared at the bracelet before forcing a smile onto his face and nodded. "Nice," he replied dryly and soon he and Daisuke had drifted off and Yame had settled on the monkey bars dangling upside down and eyes distant. "That bracelet's awesome Yame – chan!" Tokono stated and Ai giggled hands over her equally small mouth. "Its love Yame – chi!" She squealed giddily and the redhead's brows furrowed as she got of the monkey bars. "I don't think so Ai – chan…Daisuke likes older girls and I'm too immature." Silence fell over them before Yame's gaze landed on Sora and Daisuke who were laughing and kicking a ball around and her large eyes softened as she wrenched her fingers together.

"You're not giving up are you Yame –chi?" Ai questioned and Yame nodded in disagreement.

"No – Yame doesn't give up!" Both Ai's and Tokono's eyes widened in awe and they blushed.

"That's our Yame – chan!" They shouted in unison and Yame's cheeks flushed.

***~***

"_Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Tomoyo!"_

Emi was completely oblivious to the anxious screaming fans as she stared at her impassive reflection. There she was; staring back at herself dressed in a purple lacy Lolita dress and her long hair spilling over her shoulders and framing her face. She didn't have on her large shades and as many people shuffled on by she seemed completely oblivious to it all. "Tonight – tonight I will find it I'm sure of it." Her voice was dry and her face didn't change but her eyes shook dangerously. "We will not fail right – Miya?"

The black and purple egg on her belt shook dangerously before it cracked open, and out popped a smugly grinning dark haired chara with mystifying grey orbs. "Hai Emi – chan…I will not let you down," nodding Emi reached for her bottle of water and began to sip on it. "You're on in five Tomoyo – san!" A stage hand shouted and nodding, Emi leaned back in her seat.

*****

A/N: there you go another chappie^^ remember to leave a review please


	10. E i g h t

A/N: YAY!!!!!!! I JUST KEEP GETTING REVIEWS^^ here we go with chapter 8!!!!!!!!

**t h a t **Saturday afternoon, found Yame sitting in a small kiddie pool with her little sister out in their backyard. As Eli bounced about giggling and causing the water to slosh about Yame was lost in her thoughts. "Say cheese!" Yaya shouted as she snapped dozens of photos of the girls before she noticed Yame's expression and her brows furrowed. "What'sthe matter Yame – chan?!" She probed and the nine year old looked up at her mum before blinking and smiling brightly. "Nothing mama! Yame's just fine," she pulled her dad's signature thumbs up and at the sound of the front door shutting roughly.

Everyone stared at the ajar sliding door before Yame grinned and Muffin began to bark and soon the dog was in the small pool; splashing water everywhere! "Papa's home," Yame shrilled as she popped up and dashed into the house. "Papa! Papa! Papa!" She shouted her voice echoing through the downstairs hall before she spotted her dad and completely ambushed him. "Hey Yame," he greeted and ruffled her slightly wet hair. "How was your day?" She asked undoing her dad's tie and knotting it around her thin tan neck as Kukai tickled her tummy and grinned. "It was okay – where's your mum?" Yame was slightly disappointed but shrugged it off as she was placed back on the ground and tugged at the frills on her one piece bathing suit. "She's outside with Eli."

With a small smile, Kukai ruffled her hair and headed past her. Pouting, Yame turned on her heels and shuffled after her dad and once she got on the back porch she watched as her dad whispered something into her mum's ear and kept his hand placed firmly on her thigh. Yaya's cheeks flushed crimson before she scowled and looked away and Yame watched in awe. Kukai placed a finger under Yaya's chin and forced her to look at him. Yame wasn't sure what he said but he soon leaned forward and claimed her lips softly. A pink tinge dominated Yame's cheeks and her breath caught in her throat. _So that's what love is._

"Are you okay Yame – chan?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, the said girl glanced over at Kimiko as they both made their way to the Royal Garden that afternoon. "I'm good Kimi – chi," she replied and Kimiko scrutinized her closely before nodding. Their shadows were being cast long and thing against the grass as their shoes echoed off the sidewalk. "Hey Yame, Kimiko!" Stopping, both girls turned around and watched as Maiya jogged towards them both. "Man, you guys move fast!" She teased and the younger girls laughed before Kimiko pointed at Yame's bracelet eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Nice bracelet Yame – chan." Maiya's attention snapped onto the gold bracelet and her eyes sparkled as she picked up Yame's arm and observed the bracelet more closely. "Kawaii! Where'd your dad buy it from hmm?" Yame could feel her cheeks tingling as she pulled her arm away and fiddled with the charm. "It was a gift – from Daisuke." She said in a really soft voice and pain flashed across Maiya's face as she titled her head and her bangs fell over her eyes.

Kimiko suddenly felt the tension and both her and Hikari watched with laden eyes. "That's nice," Maiya said and swallowing a lump in her throat, Yame nodded and smiled as she looked up pat Maiya who was staring straight ahead; large blue eyes glassy. The trio walked in silence before they got to the garden. Maiya took the seat beside Daisuke purposefully and scooted into his side and Yame pouted before she settled down beside Sora who offered her a small smile and the meeting soon started. "It's come to my attention that last night over three hundred heart's eggs were stolen – meaning that somewhere huge that can hold a lot of people has to involved and I am also convinced that Easter's behind all of this."

Kenshin announced and everyone stared at him quietly. "So they're active again huh?" Sora asked crossing his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat as Kenshin nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately and from what Hotori – san has told me they've been creating new eggs from other people's eggs."

"What are they called?" Maiya asked and Daisuke shot her a quick look before nodding.

"They're known as Conundrum Eggs – I have no idea what they do but from what Hotori – san and I have gathered is that these sort of eggs are set to confuse people.

"That's terrible!" Layla shrieked and the other charas agreed before Ai zoomed out and floated in front of all the Guardians.

"With love I'm sure we can all make it through!"

Yame stared wide eyed at the chara while the others just stared at Ai with quirked brows. "Ai – chan!" Yame shrieked as she jumped up and trapped the chara between her palms. "Ai – chan?" Maiya breathed and ears perking up, Yame turned her head and her gaze landed on all the others who were staring curiously as the chara in her hands. "Hey is that your other chara?" Daisuke asked pointing a thin tan finger at Ai and Yame's cheeks flushed darkly. "It is isn't it? No fair!" Maiya pouted and Sora rolled his eyes before kicking her roughly and looking at Yame who was very grateful to Sora.

"Awesome she hatched what's her name?" Daisuke probed and Ai grinned broadly and squeezed out of Yame's hold and floated up into the air.

"I'm Ai – Yame's would be self and I represent love!" She introduced and Kimiko giggled as Hikari scowled still looking at the new chara.

"**Love**? Why do you represent love?" She asked and before Ai could answer, Yame smashed a hand over the chara's mouth and laughed nervously, eyes closed.

"Ano? Why don't we keep talking about those _**Comondrum **_eggs?"

"**Conundrum **– its **Conundrum **eggs." Sora corrected before he started laughing and Daisuke soon followed. Kimiko giggled from her perch beside Kenshinn, but Maiya didn't crack a smile. Frowning, she leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

Yame sat at her desk currently doing her homework as Pepe, Tokono and Ai forced Daichi into playing doll house with them. Releasing a deep sigh, Yame dropped her pencil and smashed her head into the desk; the silence of the house filling her ears. Beyond the charas laughter she could hear the loud telly down in the living room. Sucking in a deep breath, Yame slid sideways in her desk chair and watched as the charas played in her old doll house; a ghost of a smile on her features before she got up and headed out of her bedroom; leaving the door open.

As she slunked down the steps, the telly just grew louder and Yame was aware that only her and her dad were home. Stopping in the doorway, her gaze landed on her dad who was staring with hooded eyes at the screen; one hand on his flat stomach and the other over his head. Sucking on her lower lip and wrenching her fingers together she stepped into the room. "Daddy?" She called and eyes moving off the screen they landed on his daughter and Kukai smiled softly. "Yame hey, what's the matter? Did you finish your homework?" Yame nodded and nibbling on her lower lip she hurried across the room in her dark blue thigh highs and ran and ran onto the couch before settling down.

Yawning, Kukai sat up and ruffling his hair, he pulled Yame into his lap. Breathing in her dad's scent, Yame snuggled into his chest. "What's the matter kiddo?" Kukai asked and sucking in a deep breath, Yame fiddled with the hemming of her blue bubble sleeved blouse. "How do you know when a boy likes you?" She asked and Kukai's eyes widened and when he didn't answer right away, Yame looked up at him with big innocent eyes and Kukai shifted. Kami, he never thought he'd be talking to his nine year old about boys – hell he **never **thought he'd have to do this. That was the main reason he wanted boys – no awkwardness.

"Well…boys are really funny people Yame – you have to understand that one can never really understand them." He said slowly and the fourth grader's brows furrowed.

"But you're a boy daddy you have to know!" She pressed and Kukai's eyes softened.

"Well, he can either be really nice to her or really mean. Why do you wanna know though? You're my little Princess and you will be for a **very **long time." He said stressing the word _very _before he tickled her stomach and she laughed, gasping for air. Her dad was right – he was the most important guy in her life and he always would be. Screw her heart and emotions – she was forgetting it all for at least that moment.

***~***

"_You failed again Marushi – san!" _

The voice was loud and harsh and Emi made to roll her yes when Gozen jumped out of his seat and roughly gripped both of her wrists roughly causing her to wince. "I will not allow failures to exist on my team." He bore into Emi's horrified eyes while Lona watched uselessly from the sidelines. "Give her another try Gozen," Lona required dryly and Emi glared at her. "She'll do better this time I promise."

Gozeen didn't seem to believe her but after a few minutes, he growled and released Emi; shoving her roughly away from him. Emi landed on the floor and stared down at her shaking hands. "You'd better not fail me again Marushi otherwise I'll personally deal with you myself," Gozen threatened and Aya's eyes softened. "Emi – chan," she breathed and sucking in a deep breath the blonde squared her shoulder and rose to her feet. "I will not fail you," she said in a forceful tone and Gozen nodded. "That's what I want to hear from you – you're dismissed."

Nodding, Emi headed for the door but just as she grabbed hold of the knob; Gozeen called out to her in a sickening tone. "Yori will be keeping a very vigilant eye on you – don't give him any reason to report anything negative back to me understood?" Emi's hold on the knob tightened and her face hardened before she nodded. "Hai," she replied and Gozen smiled. "Very good Marushi," and with a tight nod Emi yanked the door open and headed out into the hall; the only noise coming from the patter of her shoes. "Do you honestly think she can do it Wei – san?" Lona smiled and nodding she pushed off of the wall. "She doesn't have much of a choice now does she? She'll do anything to save her mother – even sell her own soul to the devil." Gozen smirked eerily at this before settling back into his seat. "Then we should have no problem with her leaving or betraying us. As long as we hone her own guilt we **own **Emi Marushi."

"Slow down Emi – chan!"

Emi hadn't stopped running since she got out of the Easter building. Reaching her house, she threw open the front door and slipped inside. Slamming the door loudly, she pressed her back up against it puffing loudly and tears streaming down her face. "Emi?" Her dad's voice came loud and clear before he soon appeared in the living room doorway and at the sight of his daughter his expression hardened. Her whole body trembled completely and he could see the tear stains staining her porcelain face. "What happened? Did someone hurt you?!" He growled and mi looked up at him and frowning she hook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it!" She croaked and ran for the stairs but her father grabbed hold of her wrist and forced her to look at him. "Was it a boy? Did he rape you?" His voice was trembling and he completely shook with anger as Emi's eyes glazed over and she yanked her arm free of her dad.

"I said I don't want to talk about it so leave me alone already!" She screamed at him and in a state of shock, he did nothing as he watched through hazy eyes as his only daughter bolted up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut.

"Emi – chan what's the matter? Are you okay?"

Aya watched as Emi scrambled around her bedroom before ripping open her top desk drawer and pulled out a pair of metal scissors. Pushing the drawer shut roughly, Emi clutched the scissors tightly in her hand and Aya's eyes widened as she followed her human counterpart into the adjoining bathroom. "What are planning on doing Emi – chan?" Her voice leaked with concern as she watched the blonde stare at her reflection. Eyes narrowing, Emi grabbed a handful of her long curly pale hair and biting her lower lip; she began to chuck at her tresses in a flash cutting her waist length hair just below her jaw line. "Emi – chan!"

Disbelief lashed across Aya's face as she flailed about; tears spilling from her eyes. "Why are you doing this Emi – chan? Stop please!" She pleaded but the blonde didn't listen as she continued to cut her hair; curly tresses falling as light as feathers onto the bathroom floor. The black and purple egg on her belt shook dangerously before it opened and Miya yawned and soared into the sky. Opening her eyes, she watched as Aya flailed about screaming and crying to Emi who was chucking through her hair. Blinking twice, a sly grin spread across her face and shoving Aye aside she stared at Emi's reflection grinning sardonically.

"Nice job Emi – chan…now we look alike." Aya stared with shaking teary eyes and fingers clenched together.

"Emi – chan."

A/N: that was a deep episode sooooooo don't forget to leave a review^^


	11. N i n e

A/N: special thanks to all of those who read and left a review to this story….I REALLY appreciate it sooooooo here's another update for all of you……kisses^^

*****

**s i l e n c e **hung over Emi's bedroom as she lay on her bed; clutching her pillow tightly against her chest. She had long since taken a steaming shower and dressed in a pair of thigh length purple shorts and a white tee under a plum coloured spaghetti strap tank. Her ceiling fan spun noisily in her bedroom and Miya had reverted back to her egg while Aya lay beside Emi on her bed. Her alarm clock's large red digital numbers were blinking 9:45 P.M. but Emi seemed unscathed by the time. The remains of her hair still laid discarded an uncared for on her bathroom floor as she breathed out a broken sigh; her now short hair splayed out over her pillow. "Emi – chan?" Aya called but Emi didn't reply.

There was a knock at her door softly before Emi's gaze landed on her white wooden door. "Emi?" Her dad's voice floated into her room and sniffing she sat up on her bed; silky pale hair falling into place. The knocking sounded again and Emi slipped off her bed and moved towards her door. Unlocking the door, Emi pulled it open and icy blue eyes locked with her father's dull ones.

At the sight of his daughter's now short hair, a shock expression splayed across his features. "Your hair," he breathed reaching a hand forward but Emi jerked back and stared impassively at her dad. "What do you want?" She asked rudely and he seemed to snap out of his thoughts and offered her a small smile. "I was hoping we could talk and maybe you'd tell me what it was that had you so upset." A deep scowl crossed Emi's face before her grip on her door tightened. "I don't want to talk and I don't want to tell you what happened." That said she stepped back and slammed the door before putting her back to it and slid down onto the floor. Pulling her knees under her chin, she listened as her dad's footsteps receded and she ran a hand through her hair. Blinking back her tears; she rested her head on her kneecaps oblivious to Aya who had seen the whole thing.

***~***

"**Now on to some interesting activities taking place this weekend."**

The students of Seiyo Academy sat in the auditorium listening as their school principal briefed them on some important activities happening that week. Yawning, Yame sat beside Kimiko in the fourth grade section and shifting slightly on the uncomfortable collapsible chair; Kimiko stifled a giggle. Placing a hand on Yame's lap, she got the full attention of the smaller girl. "Stop moving around so much Yame – chan." She whispered and frowning, Yame shifted slightly in her seat once more before placing her hands into her lap and stared dryly ahead as the principal stared out at the crowd of students.

"Also, I thought I'd let you all know that we're having a mini fair this Saturday. It's a Seiyo county fair but like every year we like to see our students there – having a lot of fun!" He said and suddenly there was a loud roar of approval and excitement from the middle schoolers and Yame's eyes glistened in awe. "A fair!" She gasped and both Tokono and Ai nodded grinning broadly cheeks flushed. "An opportunity for true love to prevail!" Ai stated eyes burning with flames and fists clenched as Tokono sweat dropped.

Kimiko giggled an agreed with them all. "a fair does sound like fun," she laughed and grinning the assembly continued on followed by some singing and soon everyone returned to classes. Heading down the hall, Yame hummed softly before a door to her left opened and a cute second grader stepped out. He stared at Yame with large chocolate brown eyes before he grinned and bounded up to her; latching an arm around the fourth grader's own.

"Hi there Yame!" Looking down the redhead stared at the cute brunette. His name was Kichiro Yagami – Dai's younger brother.

"Hey there Kichiro! How've you been," she laughed as he grinned and stood before her dressed neatly in the boy's uniform.

"Did ya get it? Did Daisuke give it to you?!" His face lit up and Yame just stared at him before blushing darkly.

Kichiro knew about the bracelet and eye catching the bracelet, he grinned and lifted up the older girl's hand. "He did give it to ya! I told him to get you this one but I didn't think he'd actually steal you away from me!" He said and Yame was stunned as Ai grinned and Tokono blushed darkly. "Stole me away?" Her voice came out brittle and weak but Kichiro didn't seem to notice as he nodded eagerly and tugged at her arm. "Now I've got to try harder!" Fire burned in his eyes before he began to tug on Yame's arm lightly.

"Will you go out with me Yame – **chan**?!" He stressed the suffix and the redhead could only stare blankly at him before a round of adorable chuckling reached the duo's ears.

"Isn't she just a **little **too old for you Kichiro?"

Looking back both Yame and Kichiro stared at a grinning Daisuke; his hair a total mess and his uniform pulled out and altered like usual. Yame instantly blushed whereas Kichiro frowned and stared at his older brother; brows furrowed. "No fair Dai! You're such a meanie," he shouted and Daisuke chuckled again as he approached them and ruffling his brother's bowl cut, his gaze caught Yame's and instantly it flickered. "Why don't you head out to the playground Kichi – all the little kids are fighting for the monkey bars and what they need is for a **real **Yagami to show 'em how it's done!" he winked at his brother who instantly grinned and released Yame's arm.

"I gotta see this – see ya around Yame – chan!" That said, he took off down the hall leaving Yame to stare after him; lips parted slightly.

Chuckling once more, Daisuke ran a hand through his hair before his gaze landed on Yame. "Hey, walk with me?" He then reached out and took hold of Yame's smaller one, making sure to intertwine their fingers. Snapping out of her reverie, her gaze landed on Daisuke; cheeks a dark rosy crimson colour. "Sure," she managed to get out as Dai started walking and pulled Yame along gently behind him. With every step they took, their footsteps were in sync as Yame's heart thudded away crazily in her ears and her face burned terribly. "Was Kichiro harassing you again?" Daisuke looked back and offered a small smile that caused Yame's stomach to knot up.

"Sorry about that – I really don't know what's gotten into him…he can't seem to leave you alone." He laughed while Yame cast her eyes down at her red bubble shoes.

"I kinda wished he weren't the only one," she mumbled and Daisuke didn't seem to hear as he continued to drag her along.

"Where are we going Daisuke?" She asked in a soft voice before Dai's grip loosened.

"To play a game of soccer – against me of course."

They both stopped walking and Yame suddenly realized that Daisuke had led her onto the soccer field. "Well, let's play." He said grinning and Yame's brows furrowed," but I'm wearing a skirt." Dai's grin just broadened. "So – the daughter of **my **idol Kukai Souma should be able to play in **anything**." He stated and nodding reluctantly Yame agreed to play. Obviously both of them were really good at the game as the one on one game was currently tied. Puffing loudly, Yame kept her gaze on the soccer ball at her feet before Daisuke came up on her left and made to steal the ball but Yame jerked back just in time to avoid him but ultimately ended up throwing the both of them down.

It all happened so fast, and as Yame lay on her back with Daisuke on top of her their gazes were locked and her breath caught in her throat and; cheeks crimson. They stayed like that for a moment before Yame blinked and tried to talk intelligently. "Dais -" she was cut off as Daisuke crashed his lips down onto hers. Eyes wide, Yame had no idea what to do – she had never been kissed before! The kiss was quick and chaste and Daisuke was soon getting up grinning stupidly and offered a helping hand.

"C'mon Yame let's finish our game." Still shakien up, she handed him her small hand and he hoisted her up to her feet.

"Hai," she breathed and releasing her hand Dai bolted off after the soccer ball; Yame stared after him before wrenching her fingers together and followed him.

***~***

"_I can not believe you cut your hair! What has gotten into you?!"_

Lona shrieked as she hit Emi's now short straight hair before she moved her hand and the silky pale tresses fell in layers curling under her jaw. Emi didn't say anything as she allowed her gaze to drift behind her manager as a deep scowl set on her features. She didn't really care what Lona was saying after all; it was** her** hair meaning if she wanted to give herself a bob she could and that was exactly what she did. Now here she stood; taking the brute end of her upset manager dressed in a white long sleeved blouse, a pink argyle short sleeved cardigan, a short black pleated skirt white knee highs and black loafers. this was basically Easter's image of her, as a Spokesperson for the huge company, she was the cute faced blonde with the energy that could get the crowd bouncing and energized easily.

"Ready to go Emi – san," a soft spoken stage hand asked and releasing her arms that were folded over her chest; she nodded looking rather relieved.

"I don't care Wei – san…I'm leaving now." She deadpanned before she moved around Lona and allowed the stage hand to lead her towards the stage.

"Personally – I'm surprised that Emi – bitch cut her hair."

Sayuri reclined on the long leather couch staring at Lona who was frowning deeply before she began barking at random people. Yori who sat beside her; arms crossed over his chest and grey eyes glazed as he stared at the large glowing sign that said _backstage_. His brows were furrowed and his lips were set in a thin line as his mind was left in complete turmoil. Sayuri was still ranting on about how stupid Emi was for messing up her hair and making herself 'uglier' by doing so. "What do you think Yori – kun?" She looked up at the older boy whose fists clenched before he got up abruptly causing Sayuri's eyes to widen and her lips parted.

"Where are you going?" She shouted at his back but he didn't turn around to look back at her.

"Away from you," he breathed before walking away and Sayuri just sat there; eyes wide and lips parted.

"I will not lose to you – Emi Marushi," she hissed eyes hardening and fists clenched.

***~***

"**Wanna use some red paint Eli – bear?"**

Yaya sat on the picnic bench in their backyard, her two year old daughter sitting beside her in a bright blue smock covering her outfit. Eli was currently painting on a large sheet of white paper; Yaya occasionally taking hold of her hand and helping her out. Amu and her three year old were also there an when Amu caught sight of Kukai sliding the backdoor open, she dropped Kenji's paintbrush and stood up. "Hey, why don't I carry the kids in to go get some clean water hmm?"

Looking up, Yaya watched as Amu carefully lifted Kenji up and placed him on the soft lawn on his feet before helping out Eli and grabbing the water containers she headed for the sliding door, totting the two toddlers along as well. Offering Kukai as soft smile, she watched as he hugged his daughter and kissed her stomach causing her to giggle before she and the kids disappeared into the house; leaving Yaya alone with her husband. She didn't look back at him; instead she nibbled on her lower lip and played with a compartment on her denim overalls.

"Hey babe."

Kukai greeted as he moved towards the picnic bench and sitting beside his petite wife; he wrapped and arm around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to ho him. "How was your day?" He whispered kissing her neck gently and very uncomfortably; she pulled herself away from him and wrenched her fingers together; earning a questioning brow raise from Kukai. "What's the matter with you? You've been acting weird lately." He asked worriedly cocking his head to the side and Yaya wanted nothing more than to slide to the end of the bench but she couldn't – she wouldn't deal with this problem childishly.

"It's late," she croaked and Kukai just stared at her obviously missing the meaning behind her words.

"Okay…what's late?" He asked slowly and the redhead looked up at him with large incredulous eyes before she bit on her lower full lip and continued on; this time making sure to emphasize with her hands.

"My period – it's a week lat," she whispered and suddenly reality came crashing down on the soccer player and his eyes widened as he leaned away from his wife making sure to hold on to the edge of the table for balance.

"Oh and you think that you're -" he stopped and tried to swallow down a large lump in his throat before continuing.

"You think you're pregnant?" His voice cracked and Yaya nodded slowly and Kukai's head snapped in her direction and he stared down at her.

"So you don't know – why didn't you take a pregnancy test?" She looked up at him with soft eyes and smiled sweetly. She took her hand and placed it on top of his larger one and squeezed it tightly.

"I wanted to tell you before I did cause I want you to be there when I do." She breathed and Kukai's eyes softened before he kissed her lips, he whispered

"I love you Yaya."

*****

A/N: longest chapter so far……….so many different emotions in this one can't you feel it??? Oh well………….don't forget to CLICK THAT BUTTON^^ ITS RIGHT BELOW THIS RAMBLING STUFF!!


	12. T e n

A/N: I JUST WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND HERE WE GO WITH ANOTHER INTERESTING CHAPTER^^

*****

**f r i d a y **came fast and as Yame and Kimiko headed home that evening it was really quiet. "The festivals tomorrow what are you going to wear Yame – chan?" Kimiko asked looking over at the redhead beside her who shrugged and stared straight ahead. "I don't know – maybe a jersey and jeans." She replied quietly and Kimiko raised a brow and stepped closer to the smaller girl. "What's the matter Yame – chan? You've been acting really stiff lately."

Yame nibbled on her lower lip and wrenched her fingers together before looking over at Kimiko. "If I tell you something – promise not to say a word…especially not to Maiya?" Kimiko nodded and Yame was about to say something when Kimiko's gaze caught sight of the billboard advertising the mini fair and she stepped towards it. "The fair's looking good," she stated eyes flickering up and at the rides before settling back on the billboard. "Yea it is," Yame replied nodding and Kimiko pointed at a name painted under entertainment.

"Says here that Hikaru Tomoyo will be performing!" She exclaimed smiling brightly and Yame's eyes widened and became glossy as her lips parted.

"Hi…ka…ru To…mo…yo," she breathed breaking the name into syllables.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Kimiko squealed clapping her hands together and Yame just stood there before Kimiko seemed to remember that the redhead had something to tell her and she turned to look at her and cocked her head to the side.

"What did you have to tell me Yame – chan?"

They both stared at one another before her cheeks turned crimson and she wrenched her fingers together and bit her lip before staring down at her red bubble shoes.

"Daisuke kissed me," she breathed and Kimiko gasped before taking hold of Yame's smaller hands.

"Really? He kissed you?!" She shrieked and Yame nodded as Kimiko laughed and stepped back.

"Where did he kiss you?" A comical look was plastered to her face as she quirked a brow; waiting in anticipation for an answer. However, Yame didn't respond verbally, instead she placed her pointer and middle fingers against her lower lip and Kimiko giggled.

"Whoa! Isn't this what you've always wanted? You got your first kiss and it was with Dai." She stated but instead if looking happy and giggling; Yame looked sad and her shoulders slumped forward.

"Yea but – Hinta told me." Her voice faded to a soft whisper and Kimiko just stared at her with glazed eyes before she released Yame's hands and stood up taller.

"Let's head home," she said in a wooly tone and the redhead looked up before nodding firmly and they both continued towards home in the darkening sky. Yame lost in her thoughts and staring down at her shoes while Kimiko stared straight ahead, her eyes still glazed and her facial expressions stoic.

"Ah this is going to take forever!"

Yame was currently standing in the middle of her bedroom completely unsure of what to wear to the fast approaching fair. She had exactly two hours to get dressed before one of her friends got here to walk to the fair with her. To be completely honest; Yame was praying that Kenshin was the one who would be walking with her because at least then she'd feel comfortable engulfed in an endless silence. Because everyone knew that Kenshin was just a boring person who never really talked or could never hold an interesting conversation with anyone. Yame stood there dressed in her practice soccer jersey; arms limp at her sides and eyes staring blankly at the many articles of clothing loitering her bedroom.

"Why not this one Yame – chan?"

Tokono probed pointing at a pretty pink bubble sleeved top and a pair of dark capris. "Nah," Yame replied and the varisty chara frowned as Ai's eyes lit up as she floated towards a cute pink kimono with swirls dancing about it.

"Oh, oh wear this one Yame – chi!" She squealed and both Yame and Tokono sweat dropped.

"Ano? I think that's a _little _**too **much." The fourth grader replied as she laughed nervously and Ai pouted cutely.

"Maybe this," Yame tried reaching for a purple cotton overall top when there was a soft knock followed by the door opening and Yaya stepped inside.

"Yame are you -" before she could finish her question Yame had latched onto her and began whining.

"I don't know what to wear mama!" She looked up at her mum with wide watery eyes and Yaya laughed and unlatched the small girl from her.

"Okay, okay…why don't we take a look and see what we can find 'k?" She said and sniffing, Yame nodded and allowed her mum to pick out her outfit.

_Ding…Dong…!_

"Yame!"

Running down the stairs quickly, Yame unlocked the front door and ripping it open she stared at Sora who was standing on her front porch. "Sora!" She greeted and the said boy offered a small smile as he allowed his gaze to drift down her thin frame. Yame was dressed in a red bubble sleeved dress with frills at the end and a pair of black leggings underneath. Her hair was the same as always; the identical pigtails but there were glittery red and black hair clips in her longer bangs and in her earlobes she had a pair of butterfly studs in. a lightweight sweater covered her attire and a pair of spiffy spotless black loafers completed her attire. Sora couldn't help but stare a little longer than intended before he cleared his throat and caught Yame's gaze with his own.

"Ready to go?" He probed and nodding Yame stepped back into her house where the telly could be heard noisily from the living room. Sora leaned against the doorframe waiting for Yame to return and as he did so he could hear the muffled voice of her dad before her dad started laughing and Yame soon reemerged; red faced and pouting. "Let's go Sora," said boy noted that her face immediately brightened as she took hold of his hand and dragged him out of the house making sure to close the door behind them both.

The night was a cool start of autumn one. They were already in the middle of September and the shedding of the weather was imminent. Sora and Yame walked quietly under the streetlights both standing mighty close to one another; footfalls light and in sync with the other. "I gave up on chasing Maiya," that caught Yame's attention and she looked up at the blond; her brows furrowed.

"Why?" She questioned and Sora only shrugged in reply.

"It's just useless really – she's not interested at all and besides that I've kinda got my eye on someone else."

At that, he looked down at Yame and under the faulty streetlights; his blue eyes flickered mischievously. There was something about Sora's eyes, it was as if they were magnetic and always seemed to pull Yame in. Snapping back to reality, Yame looked away, face burning and biting her lower lip; she looked up at the blond through her lashes. "Who do you like now?" She questioned in a sort of whisper and Sora grinned smugly; walking closer to her and leaning forward; his lips gently grazed against her earlobe and her face heated up again and her stomach knotted.

"It's a secret and look – we're here!" He whispered his cool breath tickling her skin and looking up the bright lights and enjoyable screaming of the fair. Her eyes danced about and Sora smiled before taking hold of her hand. "Let's head inside," the lightness had returned to his voice and Yame seemed to notice as he led her through the front gate an they went in search of their friends.

***~***

"_I hate all these happy little kids."_

Sayuri complained as she stood beside Yori in fornt of a brightly lit stall. Pushing off the side, Yori's gaze fell out onto the crowd. "Let's go Sayuri – Emi will be performing soon." Very reluctantly, Sayuri agreed and they both disappeared in the shadows. Slipping easily through the crowds, Sayuri caught sight of the Guardians and a playful smirk plastered her face before she tapped Yori and looking over his shoulder; he quirked a brow. "Those pesky Guardian brats are here." She pointed at he gang and Yori's eye narrowed and snatching Sayuri's wrist roughly he picked up his pace.

"There's a lot of people out there huh Emi?"

The blonde stared passed Lona and out at the large crowds of people walking about laughing and chattering amongst one another. _Why can't I be out there? _Her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched. "I'm not in the mood," she said coolly and Lona quirked a brow.

"Oh? And what are you in the mood for hmm?" She asked sarcastically as Emi looked up at her and her eyes narrowed.

"Why don't you leave me alone," she snapped and whipping around she started walking before Lona's arm shot out and grabbed hold of wrist an held it tightly.

"Where are you going?" She hissed and eyes narrowing, Emi just stood there.

"Away from you," she hissed and yanked her arm free of Lona's grip and started stalking away.

Regaining her composure, Lona stared impassively at Emi's retreating form, the soft clacking of her heels filling the long hall. "Hmm, I wonder how Gozen will take the news of little Emi – chan disobeying her supervisor." That seemed to hit home because Emi immediately stopped walking and just stood there completely still;' arms limp at her sides. Lona smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest and continued to stare at the blonde.

"You wouldn't," Emi hissed lowly and Lona smirked smugly.

"Oh, I would my dear Emi – we want the Embryo and you **will **get it for Gozen you hear me you little -"

"Don't…even…say…it!" The young teen snapped whirling around and glared at her manager; eyes icy.

"You **will **perform got it?!" Lona ordered but Emi just stared at her before wheeling around and stormed out of the hall.

Pushing the glass doors roughly, she pushed past Yori and Sayuri and continued on her way getting lost and entangled in the crowds of people. "Looks like someone's retaliating again – stupid girl really. She has everything and still isn't happy! Boy, if it were me," Sayuri said smiling sardonically as Yori watched Emi go; still following the crown of her head even after she disappeared from sight.

***~***

Kukai lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and waited for his wife to get out of the bathroom. This probably had to be the most nerve wrecking ten minutes of his life – even worse than marrying a crazy young girl and having two kids. Sighing, he allowed his arms to fall flat on his stomach and he closed his eyes just as the bathroom door opened.

"Kukai?"

Springing up, the soccer player stared at his wife's petite's frame and he watched as she wrenched her fingers together and bit her lip. "Well – what'd it say?" He asked anxiously and sucking in a deep breath, Yaya's eyes locked with his own. "It's pink," she said simply holding up the small test and blinking a broad grin spread across Kukai's face.

"You're pregnant?" He asked in disbelief and Yaya nodded as Kukai got up and as he made his way over to his wife he repeated a chorus of 'You're pregnant! You're pregnant! You're pregnant!"

Picking her up, he twirled her around and she giggled before cupping her face in his hands; her wedding band cool against his cheek. "You're not mad?" She asked and their eyes met. "Why would I be mad? You're having **our **baby," he said and running his fingers gently across Yaya's cheeks before smiling and kissing her neck, Yaya's cheeks flushed. "I'm really happy Yaya," he whispered and Yaya smiled as he placed her on her feet and laced their fingers, "I'm happy too."

*****

A/N: there you go another completed chappie thanks for reading and click that button for me please^^


	13. E l e v e n

A/N: I have absolutely nothing to say at the beginning of this chappie so………ENJOY^^

*****

"**What should we ride next?"**

**k i m i k o **giggled as Maiya bounced about and laughing Yame's gaze roamed over the rides and soon landed on the tunnel of love and her expression became almost dreamy. Ai seemed to notice and grinned broadly, floating up into the air she began to twirl about. "From a girl who's unsure of her heart to one who is – _Love Courage Heart_…Chara Change!"

Suddenly a red bowtie appeared around Yame's neck and she perked up. "Let's go on that ride over there – I call Daisuke!" She shouted, latching onto his arm and began to drag him towards the Tunnel of Love. Getting a good look at the ride in question, Maiya frowned. "This is ridiculous…get back here Yame we're going for cotton candy!" She shouted and a giggling Yame suddenly returned to normal and the bowtie disappeared as she stopped walking.

"Uh, Yame?" Daisuke laughed and looking back, Yame's cheeks flushed as she released his hand and stepped back; trying to get away from the brunette and ended up bumping into someone.

"Ano…gomen!" She exclaimed turning around and green eyes locked with a very familiar pair of blue ones.

Yame and Emi just stood there, eyes locked and crowds of people drifting by them. "Emi – chan?" She breathed and the blonde's eyes narrowed as she reached out and yanked at Yame's arm.

"I hate you," she hissed and the fourth grader's eyes widened.

"Hate me?" She croaked eyes never leaving Emi's.

"Yame?!" Daisuke called squeezing through the thick throng to reach Yame and Emi's grip tightened.

"You're hurting me!" Yame breathed as she cupped her smaller hand around Emi's wrist but she didn't loosen her grip.

"Tomoyo – san!" A deep voice shouted and Emi'seyes turned to thin slits.

"Shit," she mumbled and Yame's eyes widened.

"To…mo…yo? You're Hiakru Tomoyo?!" She shrieked and letting go of Yame; she shoved her and the redhead tumbled backward.

Daisuke soon reached her with Sora right beside him, who caught hold of Yame's shoulders and steadied her. "You okay?" He asked offering a small smile and Yame nodded cheeks flushed slightly. "I'm okay," she breathed as Daisuke stood a few inches away from the pair staring with one brow quirked at Emi.

"Isn't that the girl from before?" He asked pointing one finger at Emi and glanced back at his friends.

"I've had enough with these stupid interruptions…Come – Miya." Emi ordered and a small ark haired chara floated just above her head.

"Another chara?" Yame croaked and Sora quirked a brow as Daisuke took a few steps back; now standing in line with the other two. Aya who knew what was about to happen looked about frantically before she bit her lip and soon pixie dust rained down from the sky and soon everyone at the fair was asleep; apart from the Guardians.

"Huh? What's going on?" Maiya asked as her, Kenshin and Kimiko stared at all the now sleeping fair goers.

"Let's got find the others." Kenshin ordered and with a nod, they all took off.

_Watashi no kokoro_

_Unlock!_

_Chara Nari:_

_Midnight Jewel!_

There standing before the trio was a brand new chara nari and Yame's eyes widened. "Midnight…Jewel?" She croaked and Emi's gaze landed on the gang; eyes narrowing. "With this new power I will obtain the Embryo," she said clenching her tiny fists just as Maiya, Kenshin and Kimiko caught sight of the others.

"Guys!" Maiya shouted and looking they watched at the others approached.

"Emi?" Miya cried from inside the blonde and she nodded.

"Mike Check!" She cried and suddenly a strong gust of wind blew by followed by the loud buzzing of a malfunctioning microphone.

Smashing their hands securely over their ears; they winced. The sound was loud, earsplitting and moving their hands once it dilapidated they could barely stand up and the ringing still resounded in their ears. "Guys we have to transform." Kenshin ordered and they all nodded and face hardening; they got ready to transform.

**Watashi no kokoro**

**Unlock!**

Nothing happened. "Huh? What's going on?!" Sora shrieked releasing his hands and jumped about anxiously. Kenshin just stood there; completely stunned as Sine pulled at Sora's hair trying to quiet him down. "We can't transform what's going on?" Maiya probed looking over at Kenshin who nodded slowly before shrugging. "I have no idea what's going on – the Humpty Lock must be malfunctioning." He replied and everyone just stood there; looking at a sardonically grinning Emi.

"I've got the upper hand here you pesky Guardians – I've won this time." She announced loud and clear.

Ai floated frantically in front of Yame's face, looking panicky and anxious. "Quick Yame – chi…change with me!" She said panicky and Yame stared directly at the chara. "I can't – the Humpty Lock's not working!" She replied but Ai shook her head in disagreement. "We don't need it – just do it Yame – chi!" Suddenly, Yame's chest began to glow and her bangs blew whipping about her cute face as her and Ai were engulfed in a bright light.

**Yame no kokoro**

**Unlock!**

**Chara Nari:**

**Lovely Cupid!**

"She transformed!" Kimiko breathed as they all just stared at Yame's new transformation. Dressed in a black Lolita dress, white thigh highs and black bubbled shoes and pigtails curled she was absolutely adorable. "She changed," Emi croaked stepping back brows furrowed in confusion, "don worry Emi – chan…we can still beat her!"

Landing on her feet as light a feather, Yame scrutinized her new look closely. "I'm Lovely Cupid," she said in awe and touching the teddy ears on her head she giggled. "I did it – I did it – we did it Ai – chan!" She exclaimed and pulling out her mobile she snapped a quick photo while the others sweat dropped. "Stop kidding around and kick her can Yame!" Maiya shouted and looking back at her friends, she nodded and blushed modestly.

"Hai!" She shouted and with a quick salute of her left hand; she twirled on her heels and faced Emi.

"I won't lose to you." Emi deadpanned and Yame nodded tightly, fists clenched.

"I'm not gonna lose either!" She chirped and they both stared at one another before Emi attacked.

"Mike Check!" She shouted and all the Guardians quickly covered their ears.

A strong gust blew by, rustling Yame's hair and outfit but she stood her ground. "Yame?" Ai called from inside and the fourth grader nodded before twirling her toes easily. "Teddy Heart!" She shouted and instantly thousands of pink hearts floated about and Emi dodged them all. Stopping, Yame groaned, "ah we missed," she mumbled and removing their hands from their ears; the Guardians started cheering for their Ace.

"Enough of this – I'm going to get rid of you all in one blow." Emi warned and Yame's eyes widened.

"Why;re you doing this?!" Emi ignored her pleas and clenching her fists, she bit her lip.

"I win," she deadpanned stepping back.

"Encore Act!" She shouted and instantly an electric guitar appeared in her hands and before she began to strum Yame obtained a staff and twirling it on her fingers she shouted "Love Charm!"

Just as the two moves collided, everything froze and high above the twinkling fair lights was a bright glowing light. "Look there!" Kimiko gasped and everyone stared at it before Emi's eyes narrowed. "The Embryo," she breathed and Yame glanced over at her before looking up at the glowing light; lips parted and eyes sparkling. "The Embryo," she whispered. She had never seen the Embryo before and staring up at it now completely stunned her into speechlessness. The other Guardians were also standing there in an air of stillness; eyes wide in shock.

"It's mines," Emi said about to jump for it and earned the attention of Yame who looked up at the blonde.

"Get it Yame – chi!" Ai shouted and nodding Yame made to move after Emi.

"Emi!" Came a smooth male's voice and looking back; all the Guardians stared at a handsomely tall male with a very familiar brunette standing beside him.

"I told you she's be picking fights with little kids – can't even clean up her tracks correctly." The slender brunette scolded flipping her long hair over her shoulder. Yame stared at the brunette remembering her last encounter with her. Emi's attention however; was still locked on the glowing Embryo and after a brief moment; it drifted away and she scowled darkly.

"Damn – it got away," she muttered and looking up quickly Yame noticed the Embryo was gone and she frowned.

Suddenly, the after effects of the two collided moves were lifted and with a strong gust of wind, everyone's hair was blown about their face. "Let's go Emi," Yori ordered and glaring dangerously, her face relaxed; and with a soft 'pop' her and Miya separated. She moved towards her teammates quietly and as she passed Yame she stopped and stared angrily down at her shoes. "I hate you Ayame Souma and I – Emi Marushi will **not **lose to **you**." She deadpanned before she moved on and Yame just stood there watching her go. Once the three disappeared; a small 'poof' sounded and Ai split form Yame. "WE did it – we did it Yame – chi!" AI exclaimed jumping about and although Yame wished that she could laugh and jump about with Ai but something inside of her felt broken.

Offering a small smile, Yame's body suddenly gave in and she collapsed to the ground; her knees buckling. "Yame!" The Guardians shouted and both Sora and Daisuke were the first to her. "Are you okay?" Daisuke asked placing a hand on Yame's shoulder and she nodded as Sora quirked a brow. "I say we get you home Squirt," he teased and hoisting her onto his shoulders Yame shrieked; cheeks flushing before she snuggled into the crook of his neck. And before she even got home, she was fast asleep.

*****

A/N: so there you go another chapter……….I thought it quite fitting of me to upload this chappie on this gloriously wonderful day because its Valentine's Day and this one has to do with some love………okay maybe it doesn't anywho don't forget to review thankies a lot^^


	14. T w e l v e

A/N: I'm back with a brand new chapter sooooo enjoy^^

*****

**t h a t **Sunday, Yame laid on her bed staring up at her ceiling completely entangled in her bed covers. Today was slow, it was only after nine and she was still dressed in her pyjamas and her parents were still asleep. Hands resting on her stomach, her brows furrowed and groaning she rolled onto her side. "She said she hated me – what did I do?" She croaked and sitting up, hair tousled she stared around her small bedroom, legs crossed Indian style and thin arms in her lap. "Ah don't dwell on it Yame – chan!" Tokono insisted and very slowly the redhead agreed although she still felt a bit uneasy. "Don't worry – love will find away!"

Ai batted her eyelashes and grinned; eyes sparkling. Tokono rolled her eyes and shoved Ai aside as she stared at Yame; brows furrowed before her stomach grumbled loudly and she blushed darkly. "Ano? I say we go get breakfast?" She suggested and Yame giggled before nodding. "Okay Toko – tan," she said and Tokono grinned while Ai rubbed her aching head. "Hai – hai!"

Yawning, Yaya stepped into the kitchen dressed in one of Kukai's large shirts her right shoulder blade exposed. Stopping inn the kitchen, Yaya's gaze landed on Yame who was sitting at the breakfast booth watching cartoons and scooping breakfast cereal into her mouth. "Morning Yame – chan," Yaya greeted and looking up the redhead stared at her mum and smiled broadly. "Hi – hi mama!" She went back to eating her cereal as Yaya headed straight into the laundry room. Only a few minutes later, Eli teetered into the kitchen dressed in a pink pair of pull – ups and a bubble sleeved pale yellow top. Her hair was in a messy short pigtail hanging on the right side if her head and her thumb in her mouth. Yame watched as Eli entered the kitchen, looked around and sniffing; large green eyes glued on her sister she ran into the laundry room her diaper making a loud swooshing sound as she disappeared.

"Yame – chan."

Lookinh up, Yame stared up at her mum just as the telly laughed loudly. Eli was hanging off of Yaya's leg and poking Muffin who was circling the two before plopping down beside Eli. "Today we're going to the food tore 'k? So get dressed." Yaya stated and nodding, Yame slurped sown the last of her milk before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Oki dokes!" She chimed jumping up and headed out of the kitchen to get dressed. As she ran up the stairs, her dad was coming down dressed only in a pair of dark blue boxers and ruffling his auburn hair.

"Morning daddy!" She chimed and grinning, Kukai grinned as he picked Yame up and hugged her tightly.

"Morning Yame," he greeted back and face pressed against her dad's bare chest Yame giggled and wrapped her tiny arms around his waist as good and she could.

"I gotta get dressed daddy," she pouted and laughing Kukai released her and very dizzily; she pranced up the stairs.

***~***

"_So that's him huh?" _

With a tight nod of her head, Emi wore a dark frown. Arms crossed over her chest and her back pressed against a thick branched tree. "Hinta Mosh," the words tumbled elegantly off of Sayuri's lips. All threee teammates watched as the fourth grader pounded down the pavement, talking to his friends and laughing loudly.

"You sure about this? I'm not so sure what he'll do exactly."

"He's in love with the Ace and as you can probably tell – she's the only one who could have transformed yesterday." Emi snapped glaring dangerously at Sayuri who just snarled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So we get to him and we'll bring down the Guardians?" Emi nodded and Sayuri smiled as Yori lowered himself from the branch and towered over both girls.

"You do it this time Sayuri," he ordered and Sayuri's eyes flickered before she nodded.

"Since he's mine let's go – Nima."

Her red egg shook dangerously before it cracked open and her sardonic chara emerged. "Conundrum Egg!" Nima chanted and suddenly Hinta stopped walking and stood completely still. His friends noticed this but before they could say anything pixie dusts rained down from the heavens and they fell asleep. Yori, Emi and Sayuri watched from where they stood by the tree watching closely and Sayuri grinning sardonically. Within seconds of his friends hitting the ground, Hinta's hearts egg emerged and hovered over his head before it darkened and an X appeared followed by a question mark imprinted over it. The egg soon zoomed over to the trio and Sayuri caught it like a small softball and squeezed down on it. "He's mines and_ wittle_ Ayame Souma won't be able to defeat us – not with her heart all in a mess."

Emi stared impassively at Hinta's back before a deep frown spread across her face. Swaying his hair to the right side if his face; Yori glanced quickly at Emi before stuffing his hands into his pockets and sighing. "Let's go," he ordered and pushing off the tree; both girls followed him.

***~***

School was the same as always; although Yame found it weird that Hinta hadn't told her 'good morning' or hadn't greeted her all day but thanks to both Tokono and Ai who had told her he was probably just upset. "Are you sitting with me at lunch today?" Kimiko probed and Yame clicked her tongue and hoisted her bag onto her shoulder. "Sure but – I've gotta do something first 'k?"

Nodding, Kimiko smiled before heading out of the class and Yame soon headed off in search of Hinta. "Maybe he's in the cafeteria eating – which is what **we **should be doing!" Tokono complained frowning as her stomach grumbled loudly and Yame ignored her and continued on looking for Hinta. As she stalked by the long hall windows; her mind in a complete turmoil and her red bubble shoes echoing off the wooden floor; she spotted Hinta up ahead; reading a bulletin board. Smiling broadly, she ran up to him and yanked at his arm. "Hi – hi Hinta!"

He looked back at her and offered a small polite smile. "Hi Yame," he greeted and with the lack of energy displayed Yame frowned before she shrugged it off. "Listen, I know that it's been slightly awkward since you kinda confessed and all but Yame thinks it's best if we just stayed friends." She offered a small smile and blinking twice; Hinta laughed loudly in Yame's face.

"That's funny but what could I have possibly confessed to you about hmm? Personally, I think that you're a selfish little brat who blew off her first and only friend because she got invited to join the Guardians. You think everyone loves you but in reality we're really all just tired of you and your naïve ways." Tears were welling up in Yame's eyes as she stared at the boy before her completely stupefied as she bit her lip and blinked back her tears.

"Why are you saying that? Aren't we friends Hinta?" She croaked and he snorted before leaning forward their noses touching and eyes nonchalant.

"Why would I want to be friends with a loser like **you**? I hate you Ayame Souma." That struck something and not even waiting for a reply, Hinta stood up and stalked off down the hall.

"Yame – chan?" Tokono called but the redhead didn't respond; instead she just stood there staring down at her toes small hand clutching a handful of her uniform.

"Yame – chi?" Ai's voice was soft and her eyes displayed that of a broken heart.

"I've got to – I need to go to the bathroom!" Yame squeaked her voice cracking and not looking up; she bolted off down the hall tears spilling from her eyes. Tokono and Ai just watched with laden eyes before they glanced at one another and floated after her.

Yame had spent the whole lunch break in the bathroom, doing something she rarely did – cry. The Guardians hadn't thought much about it but Kimiko had though something was wrong with Yame. That afternoon at soccer practice, Yame was distracted. As Daisuke and the other guys zoomed about kicking the ball about. "Yame!" A boy by the name of Roji shouted and snapping out of her thoughts, she nodded and began running.

Catching up, Yame got the ball and for a moment she fumbled with the exchange before gaining control of the ball. Running up, Daisuke was only a few feet away from her and his eyes were glued on her frame. Yame was doing pretty good before a tall burly guy by the name of Hun came up and swept the ball away; throwing Yame down into the grass. Slowing to a walk, Daisuke looked from Yame to Hun before he took off after Hun causing Roji to stop and make sure that Yame was okay. A few falls and missed goals later; the game was over and Yame's team had lost and nearly twenty minutes alter she was still there kicking the ball and missing the goal post.

Groaning in frustration, Yame pulled at her hair and stomped her foot; brows knitted and lips pursed. Why do I suck so much?!" She shouted and both Tokono and Ai were completely quiet as Daisuke made his way across the law still dressed in his practice jersey. "Are you okay Yame?" he asked and looking back Yame stared at him with wide eyes.

"I suck," she deadpanned as she kicked the ball again and it hit the rim of the goal post and bounced off. Yame immediately groaned as Daisuke tried to stifle his laughter.

"You don't suck – you're just having an off day. Here let me help you out." As he pushed Yame aside slightly her previous conversation with Hinta seemed to run through her head and she instantly frowned.

"I don't need your help!" She snapped swapping his arm away and totally caught Dai off guard.

"Yame I -" he tried but she caught him off guard.

"Don't say you're trying to help me cause you're not! You're not my friend – you just feel sorry for me all of the Guardians did…I'm not a baby – my feelings get hurt too y'know!" That said, she shoved him roughly causing him to step back a few steps before she ran off. Dai seemed to regain his composure and cupped his hands by his mouth.

"Yame?! Yame! Com back," she didn't hear him and if she did she didn't stop running.

*****

A/N: there you go another longish one please don't forget to review^^


	15. T h i r t e e n

A/N: hey what's up everyone here's the newest chapter and I hope you all are enjoying the story thus far…….^^

*****

**t h e **days seemed to slink on by and as the Guardians minus Yame sat in the Royal Garden discussing some very important manners. "I'm still unable to transform – what about the rest of you?" Kenshin probed and sighing Sora, Maiya and Kimiko all agreed whereas Daisuke just stared blankly out into the garden. "Oi Dai? Did you hear the question?!" Sora shouted shoving his best friend roughly in the shoulder.

Blinking, Daisuke looked up and stared at his curious friends. "Are you okay Yagami – san??" Kenshin asked cautiously and nodding weakly, he offered a small smile and his shoulders slumped forward. "It's just that – I'm worried about Yame. She's been acting differently since Monday and I'm worried." He said and Maiya looked a little disappointed before she pouted but it was Kimiko who actually spoke first.

"I'm worried too – Yame – chan's been distant and that's not like her." Daisuke nodded before he clenched his fists then released them.

"She told me – she told me that she thought that we only felt sorry for her. She said that she doesn't believe we're her friends…that it's all an act." Maiya's eyes widened and she sat up stiffly.

"That's ridiculous! Of course we're her friends we would never do something so mean to her – she's so sweet I swear if I ever find the person who told her that load of garbage I'll kick their ass so hard it'll hurt even after death!" She snarled and Kenshin agreed as Takashi sighed in defeat. Silence fell over them all before Sora grinned and tilted his chair backwards; blue eyes glued on his best friend.

"Don't worry – leave it all to Sora Hota." With a thumbs up and a wink, everyone stared at him before smiling.

It was raining hard as Yame sighed from where she sat on her front porch; dressed in a pair of red rain boots and a waterproof blue raincoat. The raincoat was buttoned up and her bangs framed her face as her elbows were propped up on her knees. Footsteps splashing through puddles quickly could be heard be heard before the front gate creaked open and soon someone was standing in front of her. Looking down at a pair of black rain boots, Yame quirked a brow before looking up and staring into the smiley face of Sora!

His hair was soaked, making it appear a dirty blond colour. His blue eyes were twinkling and his hands were shoved deep in his black raincoat's pockets. "Sora," Yame breathed and at the sound of his name he grinned. "What's up **Short One? **Ready to go?" He asked and Yame quirked a brow before dropping her arms limply into her lap.

"Go where?" She asked and his grin broadened.

"To get ice cream of course – my treat!" He watched as Yame's face brightened and he helped her up.

"If you say so!" She chirped and laughing Sora interlaced their fingers and headed out, pulling Yame from under the shade of her front porch.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened between you and Daisuke?"

Looking up from the ice cream sundae she had been sharing with the Deputy Jack; Yame caught his eye and looked away instantly. "I'd rather not," she bit down on her lower lip and fiddled with her fingers. Nodding, Sora leaned back in his chair and pushed the sundae bowl directly towards the fourth grader.

"Hinta told me that he hates me," her words came out muffled and Sora who had reverted to tapping beat patterns into his thigh now stared at her; an unfamiliar look splattered across his face.

"What? Why'd he say that?" Yame shrugged blinking back her tears before she found it hard to hold them back any longer.

"He told me that he loved me but now – now he hates me," she was crying now; her shoulders shaking as she made to swipe at her eyes and licking his lips, Sora got up and moved around the table and crouched in front of her.

"It's okay Yame – forget about him. He doesn't know what he's missing out on…you're a great person who deserves the best." He whispered swiping his thumbs across her soft flushed cheeks. Sniffing, Yame swiped at her nose before smiling gratefully at the blond.

"Thanks Sora – you're a great friend!" She exclaimed and as she hugged him warmly; she didn't seem to notice how both pain and disappointment washed over his face. _Seems like that's all I'll ever be – the best friend._

After they had finished with the ice cream, Yame seemed to be in higher spirits as her and Sora headed through the light drizzle towards Yame's house. Both of them refused to put on their hoods; allowing their hair to become soaked as they continued on. Giggling, Yame ran ahead before wheeling around and beamed at Sora. "Why're you so slow Sora?" She asked and quirking a brow, the blond smirked.

"What? Wanna race," Yame nodded and Sora's smirk turned into a grin.

"You're on Short Stuff."

Both laughed as they ran through the rain, splashing in puddles and sliding thin fingers against the picket fences of Yame's neighbors. "Yes, I win!" Yame exclaimed as she reached her front gate first and laughing wholeheartedly, she turned to look at a pouting Sora who nodded and stepping forward his face became stoic.

"Can I try something?" He asked in a low whisper as he stepped closer the space between them and raised his hands and cupped her face in them. Looking up, Yame stared into his face; cheeks crimson.

"Sora," she breathed and leaning forward their lips met.

Instantly the air left Yame's lungs as she stood there. Sora's kiss was a lot different from Daisuke's. For one thing; his lips were soft and his kiss was as light as a feather. Yame didn't know what to do but just as she responded, Sora pulled away and stared into her eyes. Sine was grinning and Tokono was blushing while Ai stared at the scene with her jaw hanging open.

***~***

Laying on her bed in her dimly lit room, Emi stared at hr ceiling as Miya floated above her and Aya sat on her stomach. It was after seven; dark out and the rain was still coming when a soft knock sounded at hr siding door. Sitting up, Emi's gaze landed on a familiar silhouette standing on her balcony and licking her lips, Emi got off her bed and padded towards the glass door.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped as she slid the door open and stared at Yori's tall frame.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Sighing, she stepped back and allowed Yori in her bedroom before she noticed two things. One his hair and shoulders were wet and Chi was not with him.

"You're soaked."

"I would think so – especially since I just came out of the rain."

Rolling her eyes, Emi headed for the bathroom hitting the light switch and flooding her room with more light. Yori moved to the middle of the room and peered about taking in the familiarity of it all. Purple walls, oak furnishings and the bed with the same wooden bar headboard it had always had. Aya and Miya watched him closely as he settled on the edge of the bed and waited. Emi soon reemerged from her bathroom with a large purple bath towel in her hands.

"Why are you here?" She asked tossing him the towel and as he ran it roughly through his hair, Emi crossed her arms over her chest and watched him closely.

"Why'd you cut your hair?" He asked briskly and staring at him blankly for a moment she clicked her tongue against her gum.

"I wanted to that's why." She snapped and dropping the towel into his lap, his grey eyes studied her petite frame.

"Nothing's wrong with it of course; and I'm here because I couldn't stop thinking about what you told me."

Face relaxing, Emi stared into his face as Yori stood up; discarding the towel onto the bed and he moved towards her. "I want you to give me – the old me another try _please. _I need you Emi," he breathed as he allowed his fingertips to run along Emi's cheeks causing hr to shiver under his touch and colour to rush to her cheeks.

"Yori I-" he placed his index finger to her lips quieting her face as he stared with softened grey eyes before leaning forward and kissed her neck. leaving a trail of soft butterfly kisses along her neck and jaw line, he secured his arms around her tiny waist pulling her closer to him as she locked hers around his neck and their lips soon met in a lust filled kiss.

Running her hands through Yori's dark and damp hair, Emi allowed her lips to move in sync with his. The mind blowing kisses brought back the memories of yesteryears and made Emi's head swirl. Hitching her up, Emi wrapped her legs around Yori's torso; lips never leaving the other pair. Putting her hands on either side of Yori;s face, Emi pulled back and stared into his eyes.

"What about Sayuri?" She asked in a soft whisper and Yori just stared at her bangs shadowing his eyes.

"What about her? She means nothing to me," he replied before he claimed her lips once more.

Sunlight seeped in through Emi's bedroom windows. Moaning, she shifted before her eyes opened and laying there she barely remembered the night before. A memory of dark hair and milky skin flashed through her mind before she sighed. Sitting up still dressed in what she had on last night, she stared blankly at her walls. As of today her mission had changed – she wasn't only going to obtain the Embryo for herself anymore. No, she was going to get it for both her and Yori and she wouldn't fail.

*****

A/N: thanks for reading I really really really appreciate it^^


	16. F o u r t e e n

A/N: hi – hi I'm back and so are Yame and the rest of the gang and we're here to bring you another chappie of Yame chan 2 sooooo enjoy and review^^

*****

"**Yame – hey over here!"**

**t u r n i n g **around, the redhead watched as Kimiko jogged towards her before taking hold of her arm and smiling brightly. "I'm happy that you feel better – hey do you think that you can come by my house this weekend?" Yame stared at her for a moment before she nodded. "Sure I'd like that a lot Kimi – chan!" She replied and giggling Kimiko jumped about before they both started walking; Kimiko chatting away animatedly.

It had only been last term when the Guardians had recruited Kimiko to be the new Queen's Chair. Of course, like most people when put in the limelight he chickened out but eventually she joined. Sparing Kimiko a glance, Yame realized that she had grown a lot. She was no longer that shy withdrawn girl she had once been. Kimiko had easily become Yame's closest friend easily – next to Sora of course. At the thought of Sora, Yame's cheeks flushed and involuntarily; her fingers flew up to her lips and touched them gently. It had been two days since that incident and even now, Yame still found it embarrassing to even look at him. _Why is it so different with Sora's kiss than Daisuke's? _Floated about in her head followed by a little voice saying; _because you liked it better. _Shoving both aside, Yame continued to walk alongside Kimiko before she caught sight of Hinta and something knotted inside of her stomach. Biting her lip, she looked away abruptly and Kimiko noticed.

"What's the matter Yame – chan?"

Wrenching her thin fingers together, her eyes flickered over to Hinta who was laughing with his friends before she stared down at her shoes. "Do you think something's wrong with Hinta?" She squeaked and qui9rking a brow; Kimiko's gaze landed on Hinta before they landed back on Yame.

"What do you mean? Hinta's just being Hinta." She replied but Yame shook her head in disagreement.

"No he's not! The last time I talked to Hinta he was different – like he wasn't himself." She trailed off and Kimiko was quiet.

"Well, what do you think happened?" Yame was quiet before she shrugged; shoulders slumping forward.

"I don't know," she breathed and before Kimiko could reply a soccer ball came bouncing down in front of the pair.

"Oi Yame? Pass the ball please!"

Looking up, both girls stared at a waving Daisuke and just behind him Sora was laughing and talking to Roji; his hair messy and his tie loosened. Cheeks colouring, Yame began to step back as Kimiko threw her a questioning look. "Are you okay Yame?" She probed and yelping Yame continued backing up. "I gotta go!" She cried wheeling around and bolted off; leaving Kimiko behind.

"That was a close one." Yame squeaked as she panted from where she hid behind a low shrub; her knees tucked under her chin. "Why'd you run away Yame – chi?!" Ai questioned brows knitted in confusion before Tokono smacked her in the back of the head. "Are you blind?! She ran away because **both **Daisuke **and **Sora were there duh Ai – tan!" She shouted and frowning Ai stared at Yame who was staring down at her shoes.

"Yame – chi, this is love at work – you have to be ready for it…you have to fight for it!" Ai shouted and Tokono nodded in agreement.

"You're not giving up are you Yame – chan?" The varsity chara asked and instantly Yame groaned and pulling at her hair; she buried her face into her kneecaps.

"I don't know anything anymore! Everything's happening too fast – I'm only nine I don't know anything about love!" She shouted and both charas stared at her blankly.

"But you're not giving up right?" They tried but Yame shook her head.

"I don't want it – I don't want any of it! If all it's going to do is mix up my heart and emotions then you can have it all back!"

Silence fell over the trio before Ai's egg appeared and she gasped. Tokono looked over at her and her eyes widened in horror. "Yame – chan…Ai –tan!" She shouted and looking up, Yame stared at Tokono who was pointing at Ai who was being forced back into her egg. "Ai –tan!" She shouted standing on her knees and shuffling closer to her chara, she reached out a helping hand but it froze only inches away from Ai.

"Help me Yame – chi!" Ai cried as both her and Tokono tried to prevent the egg from closing down.

"What's going on?!" Yame cried as Ai screamed her arms giving in and Tokono was rebelled as the egg snapped shut and fell into the grass lifeless.

"Ai – chan?!" Yame called as she shuffled over to the chara and reached out for the egg.

Tokono floated worriedly over to Yame and stared at the egg. "Yame – chan?" She called and the fourth grader just stared down at the egg with wide eyes. "Ai – chan! Ai –chan!" She shouted but nothing happened and looking down her bangs fell into her face. Sniffing she rose to her feet and her bag slung over her body she began to run; Ai's egg clutched tightly in her hand. "Yame – chan!" Tokono shouted as she headed after her.

Yame didn't stop running and her tears blurred her vision. Her footfalls were quick and light and in the setting sun, Yame swiped at her eyes and not watching where she was going she slammed into someone and fell back on her butt with a light 'oof'. "I'm sorry," a male's voice reached her ears and the boy quickly shuffled about gathering his scattered papers. Moving her hands from her face she stared up at a cute blond she had never seen before. The boy stared at Yame before grinning and piling the papers into his hands before getting up and offered a helping hand.

"I'm really sorry about that I didn't even see you coming!" He laughed and nodding slowly, Yame took his offered hand and he pulled her up easily.

"Name's Haru – Haru Kazuhiro," he introduced now extending his hand for a handshake.

"Ayame Souma," she replied shaking his hand and his eyes widened.

"Souma? You're Kukai Souma's daughter?!" He exclaimed and nodding Yame offered a small smile.

"That's me!" She replied pulling a peace sign and a half hearted wink.

"Awesome! Man you must be so proud to have a dad like Kukai Souma."

She could hear the awe in his voice and she nearly giggled before her gaze fell back on the egg in her hands and she frowned. "Hey Ayame, can you point me in the direction of the planetarium?" Haru asked and looking back u pat him, Yame squared her shoulders and turning her body slightly she pointed out into the forest. "Just follow the forest path – it'll lead you right to the planetarium." Nodding, Haru offered her a small smile as he stepped past Yame.

"Thanks a lot and it was nice meeting you Ayame." The redhead smiled and soon Haru was gone.

"Yame – chan are we going home now?" Tokono asked and dropping Ai's egg into her bag, she nodded.

Arriving home, Yame slammed the front door loudly and slipping out of her school shoes; she made to run upstairs when she was stopped by a very familiar voice coming from the living room.

"Is that my little niece running upstairs?" Stopping, Yame's eyes widened and running to the doorframe she stared at one of her dad's brothers.

"Uncle Unkai!" She shouted as she launched at him. Laughing, Unkai locked his arms around Yame's tiny waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Is Uncle Rento here too?" She asked but Unkai shook his head and Yame frowned.

"Are you going to tell me how you've been hmm?" He began to tickle her and she laughed.

*****

A/N: whew……. There you go I DID IT I UPDATED HOORAY!!!!!!! Anyway let me just point this out the new character Haru is **NOT – **I repeat **NOT **one of Yame's many suitors k?? well, yea I just thought I'd let you all know that and don't forget to review thanks again^^


	17. F i f t e e n

A/N: thankies again to my two supportive readers Loli – chan and Ten – chan I wuv you guys and appreciate your reviews oh and I'm not forgetting about you SG – Senpai thanks a lot for all of your kind reviews they are very much appreciated and a special thankies goes out to Sierra – chan oh *laughs* my bad that's me…….hehehe well yea I deserve a bug thankies for updating this story nearly everyday sooooo hugs *hugs self* meanwhile I hope you all enjoy chapter 16^^

*****

**l a y i n g **upside down on her bed, Yame allowed her red hair to sweep the floor as she stared blankly at Ai's egg. "I miss her," she sighed and Tokono nodded before landing on Yame's flat stomach. "Maybe you have to believe in her again Yame – chan!" She insisted and biting down on her tongue, Yame sat up and standing on her bed; she outstretched the arm holding the egg and stared seriously at it.

"I wish to be my would be self - I wish to be love!" She called closing her eyes while Tokono watched quietly.

Minutes ticked by and peeking from behind her lids, the egg was still between her fingers and groaning she bounced about in frustration. Jumping too high on her bouncy mattress, she bounced right off of it and landed in a heap on her floor; knees buckled and Ai's egg right in her lap. "Yame – chan!" Tokono cried and crossing her legs over Indian Style, Yame picked up Ai's egg and stared at it.

"It's so warm – I wonder if Ai's alright in there," she squeaked stroking the egg lovingly as her eyes watered up and Tokono nibbled on her lower lip before she made to comfort Yame.

"Don't worry we'll get her back Yame – chan!" Looking over at Tokono the fourth grader smiled.

"Yea…we will Toko – tan."

The muffled voiced of her parents filled Yame's ears before she knocked softly on their bedroom door. "Come in," came Yaya's sweet melodious response. Turning the knob, Yame stepped into the large bedroom where she spotted her mum sitting on the large bed flipping through the channels. "Mama?" She called and Yaya looked over at her and smiled softly. Eli laid on the bed also, knees tucked under her chin, hair splayed and thumb shoved in her mouth; fast asleep. "What's the matter Yame?" Yaya asked as Yame moved towards the bed and clambering onto it, she finally spotted her dad on the floor doing his sit – ups and allowing her legs to dangle of the side of the bed; she stared down at her dad as she yawned.

"Mama, can I go by Kimi – chan's house on Saturday?" She asked as she pointed her leg trying hard to poke her dadd's stomach with her toe.

"Um…sure you can," Yaya replied absentmindedly as she continued surfing through channels.

"Thank you mama!" Yame exclaimed and Kukai quirked a brow and stopped his sit – ups and tucking his knees into his chest he stared at his daughter before reaching out and taking hold of her tiny foot, he tickled the bottom of her foot.

"Why didn't you ask me hmm?" He asked and laughing Yame tired to pull her foot away form her dad.

"I'm sorry – I'm sorry!" She laughed tears forming in the corners of her eyes and Kukai grinned before letting go of Yame's foot.

"Sure you can go," he stated and Yame just stared at her dad's face before something on the television caught her attention.

"And in other words – teen idol Hikaru Tomoyo will be attending Tokyo's J –pop awards this month and will be performing her newest song from her album _Illusion_."

Yame stared wide eyed at the screen as her arms fell limply in her lap. There on the screen was a news reporter and a screenshot of the young idol. "Hikaru Tomoyo," she whispered and Kukai's gaze also fell on the screen and he smirked. "Come to think of it I never did ask you how the concert went – it's really odd though. She's really a lot like Utau in my opinion." He shrugged and Yaya pouted cutely.

"It's always Utau isn't it?" She mumbled and Kukai ran a hand quickly through his hair.

"C'mon Yaya – I don't wanna fight." He rose to his feet and got onto the bed an avoiding the sleeping toddler, he took hold of both of Yaya's small wrists and kissed both hands gently; causing her cheeks to flush before their eyes met. Grinning, he leaned over and kissed her lips and giggling Yaya jerked away.

The bed bounced about as her mum's pleas and her dad's chuckles filled Yame's ears. She didn't move or respond though; instead she just continued to stare blankly at the screen her gaze boring into the moving pictures of Tomoyo. _That's mi – she's Hikaru Tomoyo so does that mean? _Eyes widening, Yame sat there like a deer caught in the headlights before she jumped off the bed and forgetting how high it was she landed in a heap on the floor. Getting up, Yame scampered out of her parent's bedroom not even closing the door in her haste and skidded roughly into her own room.

"Toko – tan!" She cried as she nearly fell down and the varsity chara looked up at the redhead.

"What is it Yame – chan?" She asked as she watched Yame scurry about and slip into a pair of loose sneakers and a blue parka.

"I forgot to tell the Guardians - Emi's Hikaru Tmoyo!" She said and Tokono nodded lips parted.

"Emi's Tmoyo?!" She screeched and Yame nodded as she grabbed her cell phone which had a little Pepe and Tokono keychain dangling off the top and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Where are you going?" Tokono asked as Yame ran for her bedroom door.

"To Kenshin's,: she replied and sighing Tokono floated out after her.

"I'm going by Kenshin's for a little bit!" She shouted as she ran by her parent's room before circling back around and bolted down the staircase.

Slamming the front door shut behind her, Yame broke into a run down the street; her footsteps light and quick. Hair whipping into her face, she didn't slow down as Tokono soared right beside her ear. "Do you wanna chara change?" She asked and nodding; Tokono said the magic words _Play Catch Jump: Chara Change!_ A dark green sweatband appeared on her wrist and her body felt lighter. Jumping up, she grinned; she hadn't chara changed with Tokono it a pretty long time and landing back on the pavement she continued on her way. Turning the corner, she left the quiet suburbs she lived in and running down the steep slope of the pavement, she headed into the bustling streets of Seiyo.

"Why are we telling Kenshin?" Tokono probed and Yame's brows knitted in concentration.

"He has to know – Emi's Tomoyo and remember what he said? Heart's eggs have been stolen and it has to be in large numbers!" She replied and nodding Tokono was quiet before they heard someone call out "Yame!"

Brows quirked, Yame slowed to a considerable pace before she glanced over at Tokono. "Did you hear that?" She asked and nodding both looked about before Tokono gasped.

"Look Yame – chan!" She pointed one thin short finger into the crowd and following her finger; Yame's gaze landed on Daichi and Pepe who was being dragged along.

"Daichi? Pepe?" She called din disbelief as the two charas approached them.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Tokono asked smiling and floating towards the pair and Diachi smiled; his cheeks flushing darkly.

"Well you see – Kukai sent us to watch over you." He said and Yame just stared at him before blinking and frowning.

"No fair – they think I'm a baby who can't go into town by myself?!" She whined stomping her foot and both Pepe and Tokono laughed lightly before Pepe noticed something.

"Ano? What happened to Ai – tan? Why isn't she here?" She asked and both Yame and Tokono frowned.

"She's gone – she went back into her egg." Yame mumbled and both Daichi and Pepe looked sadly at the redhead.

"Yame – chan," Tokono called and sucking in a deep breath, Yame clenched her fists before releasing them and looking up at the three charas.

"Let's go to Kenshin's before its too dark 'k?" That said, they continued on their way towards Kenshin's.

They arrived at the apartment building just as the sky had become orange once again. Standing in front of the door, Yame's breathing began to regulate before she pressed down on the doorbell and waited for the door to open. It soon opened and Yame stared at Kenshin who looked puzzled at the sight of the redhead.

"Souma – san?" Yame offered a small smile as she waved weakly at him.

"I have to tell you something!" She exclaimed and nodding firmly, Kenshin let her in and slipping out of her shoes both headed into the living room and Yame told him everything.

"So you think that Emi's behind all of this?" Yame nodded and sighing Kenshin ran a hand through his hair.

"She has to be – you said it yourself. Whoever's behind all of this has to be working somewhere that can fill in a lot of people and because she's Hikaru Tomoyo she can!" She exclaimed and Kenshin stared at her before nodding slowly.

"You might have a point but what about the Conundrum Egg? Is she behind those too?" Shrugging, silence fell over them both before Kenshin cleared his throat and stood up.

"So what about Ai? Is she okay?" Kenshin asked and staring down at her lap, she remained quiet.

"I don't know but – I hope she's okay," she mumbled and Kenshin stared at her with softened violet eyes.

*****

**A/N: **there you go another chapter thanks again to all of those who read and reviewed and awe I really hope that Yame gets Ai back…….T.T……..don't forget to click the button right under this k???


	18. S i x t e e n

A/N: okay so I want to thank all my readers for reading especially the usual you know who you are *wink wink* Loli – chan and Ten – kohai^^ and I wanna say THANK YOU to my bestest friend in the whole wide world Parker – kun for finally reading this but honey……try to get to the end would you *laughs*

*****

"**Oh my Kami did you guys see the new boy?!"**

**m a i y a **gushed as she squealed and bounced about giddily in her seat in the Royal Garden. The only ones present were the girls because all three boys were busy doing one thing or the other. Kimiko giggled while Yame popped another caramel square into her mouth and quirked a brow.

"What's his name?" Kimiko insisted and nodding Yame continued to eat the desserts as Maiya squealed and giggled; her cheeks flushing darkly.

"His name is Haru Kazuhiro – he just transferred into my class from Osaka and he's awesome!" She squealed and Yame dropped the caramel square; jaw slack as she stared at Maiya.

"Haru Kazuhiro?" She asked and Maiya nodded.

"Yup that's him! He's so sweet and cute and Kami- his eyes are beautiful!" As Maiya gushed both Kimiko and Yame just listened and laughed and continued eating.

That afternoon Yame headed for home, yawning softly. Her footfalls echoed off the pavement and her messenger bag slapped against her thigh. "I'm so hungry," she heard Tokono complain and she giggled.

"I'm sure mama's cooking dinner right now."

"Really?!" Tokono said face beaming and Yame giggled just before she spotted a very familiar figure standing alone on the empty playground. Squinting, and stepping closer to the edge of the hill Yame realized that it was Haru.

"Haru?"

"Why's he just standing there?" Tokono asked and Yame shrugged before both her and Tokono watched as Haru's heart's egg emerged and hung over his head; their eyes widening.

"His egg – it's changing!" The egg darkened and both the X and question mark appeared before it zoomed off into the trees and Haru tumbled to the floor. Blinking, Yame came out of her trance and ran towards his with Tokono following behind.

"Haru!" She shouted as she approached and getting down on her knees she shook his body violently.

"Is he okay?" Tokono probed watching worriedly.

"Haru – haru! C'mon get up!" Yame pleaded and squeezing his eyes shut tightly, Haru opened them and Yame pulled away.

"Where am I? Hey get off of me!" Haru cried shoving Yame who squeaked as he got to his feet.

"Watch it little missy," he snarled before stomping off and Tokono puffed out her cheeks and glared at Haru's back.

"How rude," she announced and Yame just stared at nothing in particular.

"Are you okay Yame – chan?" Tokono asked turning to look at the small girl who was now staring out into the trees.

"His egg – it got stolen," Yame croaked and Tokono quirked a brow.

"So you think it was a Conundrum Egg?" She asked but Yame didn't answer.

Arriving home, Yame closed the door stiffly and stepped out of her shoes. Brushing back her bags, she shouted a 'good evening' to her family before heading upstairs and not even taking off her uniform; she yanked out Ai's egg and sat down at her desk.

"Hi there Ai – chan, I hope your comfortable." She breathed stroking the egg softly and feeling the warmth inside of the egg she smiled mournfully.

"I miss you and so does Tokono – tan - we both miss you," her eyes watering up and sniffing she swiped at her large eyes with back of her hand.

"Yame? Come here for moment please!" Yaya called and sucking in a deep breath, Yame turned to look at her ajar bedroom door.

"I'm coming! Placing the egg safely on her desk, Yame slipped out of her seat and headed down the hall and downstairs to her mother.

Ai's egg shook slightly as a dark willowy figure hung about outside of Yame's bedroom window, peering into her bedroom. Gripping hold of the window, the figure made to pull up the window and stopped at the sound of high pitched singing coming down the hall. Eli giggled and sang as she bounced down the hall and teetering on by Yame's opened door she spotted Ai's egg just sitting on the desktop and her eyes sparkled.

"Pwetty!" She shrieked and tottering into the bedroom she ran as fast as she could towards the desk and on tip toes, she reached for the egg and giggling she held it in her tiny hands. The figure glared and clenched his fists before he disappeared into the night's sky.

Running upstairs, Yame skidded into her bedroom and spotted Eli sitting at her desk playing with her egg. Eyes widening, Yame just stared at Eli before frowning. "Get away from my stuff Eli!" She shouted storming up to her sister and reaching her; she yanked at Eli's hand and ripped her away from Ai's egg. "Don't touch – this don't you ever touch my stuff without asking you got it?!" She shouted and Eli's large green eyes filled with tears and she began to cry her lower lip quivering.

"Get out of my room Eli!" She shouted and soon Kukai appeared in the doorway, a quizzical look plastered to his tan face.

"What's with all the yelling huh?" Yame frowned accusingly at her little sister.

"Eli's touching my stuff without permission!" She stated and crying Eli ran to her dad and locked her arms around his leg. "Yame, you know she's just a baby you don't have to shout at her." Kukai said patting the crown of Eli's head as Yame's frown deepened and she stomped her foot.

"You guys are always standing up for her – it doesn't matter what she does she gets away with it all!" Kukai frowned and pushed Eli gently away from him as he stepped to Yame.

"I don't like your tone – say sorry to your sister now." He deadpanned but Yame disagreed.

"I'm not apologizing to her!"

"That was an order Ayame. I'm your father and you'll do as I say."

"I'm not saying it because I'm not sorry!"

By this time both Daichi and Pepe were peering into the bedroom as Kukai's expression hardened. Yaya who had been downstairs straightening up the living room was now standing at the foot of the staircase, listening to the argument.

"Ayame Souma cut the attitude right now you got me? It's rude and I'll cut your ass if you do it with me or your mother again you got me?!" Kukai's voice was startlingly serious – laced with something Yame had never heard before and her eyes watered and her bottom lip quivered.

"Why are you being mean to me? I hate you daddy! I hate you!" That seemed to strike Kukai's heart because his eyes softened momentarily.

"Don't come out of this room until I say so." He ordered turning around and Yame's tears spilled down her cheeks.

Slamming Yame's bedroom door he could hear her banging on it shouting she hated him as he stared down at Eli. "Kukai?" Yaya called as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her head against his back. "Are you okay?" She whispered and she could feel how stiff he was. Yaya knew how close Kukai and Yame were and she had heard when Yame said that she hated him. Taking hold of Yaya's smaller hands, Kukai didn't say anything for awhile. "I'm going to lay down." He said after a few minutes and pulling himself out of Yaya's hold he headed into their bedroom.

Yame had stopped crying and lay on her bed, hiccupping every once in awhile. Her knees were tucked into her chest as her tears stained her cheeks. "Yame – chan?" Tokono called out into the dark bedroom and sniffing, Yame sat up and swiped at her large swollen eyes. "Yea Toko – tan?" She croaked and Tokono's eyes softened. "I think you should apologize," she said and staring down at her lap for a few seconds the redhead nodded stiffly. "You're right Toko – tan."

Sliding off the bed, Yame padded across her small room and opening the door she peered out into the dark hall. Licking her lips, she slipped out of her bedroom and scurried off down the hall. Pushing her parent's bedroom door open, she spotted her dad on the bed; back to her.

"Daddy?" She called out into the dark room. Not getting a response, Yame ran up to the bed; and jumping onto it she clambered over here dad and stared into his face.

His eyelids were half shut and at sight of his daughter he pushed back. "Yes Ayame?" He called and Yame winced at her full name before she began to play with Kukai's hair braiding it between her fingers; brows knitted in concentration. "I'm sorry daddy – I didn't mean what I said. Do you forgive me?" She croaked and looked up at him hopefully. Smiling, he grabbed hold of both of Yame's tiny wrists and pulled her towards him in a warm hug.

"I'm not mad – I could never get mad at my little Angel…maybe a little crestfallen but never mad." Yame stared at hr dad's face before she softly kissed his nose and pulled back grinning innocently.

"There all better!" She exclaimed and Kukai's lips tugged up into a genuine smile.

"Yea…all better," he whispered and giggling Yame got to her feet and began jumping.

"Hey – I thought I told you not to leave your room?" Kukai jeered and Yame only laughed as her dad smiled.

*****

A/N: well there you go another completed chapter which I personally love because it basically shows you how close Kukai and Yame are^^


	19. S e v e n t e e n

A/N: NEXT CHAPTER!

**I do not own Nana Mizuki's Innocent Starter but it's a really neat song^^**

*****

_Kodomo no you ni_

_Tada akogare wo_

_Motomeru dake ja_

_Nani mo mitsukaranakute _

_Taisetsu na mono_

_Miushinau dake_

_*~*_

"_Cut!"_

Groaning, Emi pulled away from the microphone and moving towards the edge of the stage; she stared down darkly at Lona. "What is it now Wei – san?" She asked through gritted teeth. Brushing her bangs out of her face, Lona stared at Emi slightly distracted. "Yori wants to talk to you – privately." She said pointing one thin finger towards the back of the arena where Yori was reclining. "Hai, Emi breathed and jumping easily off the stage she headed up the steps passing many empty rows of seats.

"Where's the clingy sloth?" She asked as she reached him and Yori smirked.

"I'm not sure where Sayuri is today." He replied and Emi smirked and settled down beside him and they both stared out at the large stage.

"The love chara has returned to her egg – meaning no one can get in your way Emi…you've won." For some reason hearing it come from Yori's lips didn't bring her the satisfaction she always thought it would.

"What does that mean? You're just going to give up on the Embryo?"

Their eyes met an Yori nodded casually. "It's all yours," he said and Emi blinked in confusion. "I don't understand – we've always competed for the Embryo and now you're just going to give up like that!" Her voice rose a little and sighing, Yori turned to face her and leaning forward; his lips grazed against Emi's ear.

"I already got what I wanted." He whispered and colour rushed to Emi's cheeks. Pulling away a smug smirk plastered his lips and he rose to his feet and stretched and Emi realized that he was dressed in his uniform. "I'd better get going before Sayur finds me and – good luck with the concert." That said; he left Emi alone in the arena.

***~***

Saturday came and dressed in a pair of tights and a purple overall top, Yame bounded downstairs with her panda backpack on already. Smiling, Yame reached the front door she grinned and stared down the hall. "I'm going by Kimi – chi's now!" She shouted before she disappeared out the front door slamming it and causing the glass panes to shake dangerously. Stuffing her hands into her coat's pockets, Yame skipped down the street on her way to Kimiko's for the very first time.

Arriving at the Haruka's residence, Yame stared at the little neat house. It was a two storey structure with a perfectly mowed lawn and a red station wagen parked in the driveway. A Japanese flag blew in the breeze from a flag pole and a basketball hoop hung over the garage door; and in the grass was a pair of rollerblades. Moving onto the front porch, Yame pressed the doorbell and waited for the door to open. It soon opened and Yame stared into the smiling face of Kimiko who was dressed on a black tee and a pair of jean shorts.

"You're here – come in!" Kimiko chimed taking hold of Yame's arm and pulled her into the warm hosue.

"Of course I came Kimi – chi…you invited me!" Yame ereplied and Kimiko giggled as she watched Yame slip out of her shoes. Once she was standing in the foyer in only her purple and black striped kneehighs, Kimiko took hold of hr hand and led her down the hall.

"My mum wants to meet you." She said grinning and Yame offered a small smile; her cheeks flushed.

Stepping into the kitchen, Yame instantly spotted a tall beautiful rave haired lady currently scrubbing countertops and Kimiko grinned. "Mum – Yame – chan's here!" Kimiko exclaimed and looking up, Kimiko's mum stared at both girls; swiping at her brow before she grinned broadly.

"So this is the Aymae Souma I've heard so much about – such a pretty little thing you are!" Kimiko's mum; Ragi exclaimed and yame's cheeks flushed.

"Hello there Haurka – san ," she greeted and smiling Ragi approached both girls and placed her hands on Yame's shoulders.

"Just call me Ragi – san okay dear?" She said and and nodding Yame grinned and looked up, eyees dancing about in their sockets.

"Okay and you can just call me Yame!" Ragi laughed before nodding and released Yame's shoulders.

"That's a deal Yame – chan now why don't you two run along hmm?" Nodding, Kimiko latched onto Yame's arm.

"C'mon Yame – chan let's go play!"

"Hai!"

Kimiko and yame laughed sweetly as they sat on Kimiko's squeaky clean floor; playing with a few dolls. "I like hr the best – she reminds me of my mum so you getto be him Yame – chan!" Kimiko said handing Yame a muscular male doll which she took and stared at for a moment.

"Who is he?" She probed and Kimiko looked up grinning broadly.

"Yazumi Kishimoto – he's a famous actor whose interested in me – Midori Hakuna 'k?" Nodding, they began to play; Kimiko making her voice eerily high while Yame tried yet failed miserably at adding base to her usually high pitch. Ultimately it ended with them both laughing and laying on Kimiko's fuzzy mat.

"I've never had a friend like you before," Kimiko laughed and Yame smiled softly as she sat up.

"I like being your friend too Kimi – chi it kinda reminds me of how it used to be when Hinta and I were frirends." Her voice wavered as she said his name and Kimiko brushed her hair out of her face and stared closely at the redhead.

"You two were close huh?" Yame nodded as she tried to blink back her but failed; some falling onto her lap before she swiped at her eyes roughly.

"Yea we were – he was so nice and then he told me how he felt and I couldn't answer him. I'm a loser." Kimiko scooted closer and stroked Yame's back softly.

"Hinta's not the same – he's changed. He told me that he hated me and I could see it in his eyes. Something's happened to him." She mumlbeed pulling her knees under her chin and buried her face in her kneecaps.

"Don't worry Yame – chan it'll be okay," Kimiko soothed.

*****

A/N: that's the next chapter and as you can clearly see it's a sort of friendship chapter^^


	20. E i g h t e e n

A/N: okay so you're nearly to the end of the story HOORAH 2 more chapters after this one *does victory dance* it was a lot of fun going through this adventure with you guys soooooo lets keep rolling onwards^^

*****

"**Hey Yame – chan!"**

**d r o p p i n g **her textbook into her schoolbag, Yame looked back and watched at Kimiko approached her. Grinning Yame closed her bag and turnd to face Kimiko. "Hi Kimi – chi," she greeted brightly and grinning she hoisted her messenger bag onto her shoulder as Kimiko fiddled with her red cape.

"I've got to do something before I come to the Guardian meeting today okay?" She stated and Yame nodded.

"Thanks I'll see you in awhile then okay?" With that Kimiko ran out of the class leaving yame alone in the empty room.

"Where are we going Kimi – chan?"

Hikari probed as she floated alongside the running girl. "To find Hinta-kun…I have to know what happened between him and Yame-chan." She responded and as she burst out of the school building and jogging about the campus for a bit Kimiko finally spotted Hinta and slowed to a face trot. "There he is Kimi-chan," Hikari said and Kimiko nodded as she clenched her fists and sucked in a deep breath. "Hinta?!" She shouted and looking up their reyes meet and she began towards him.

"We need to talk," she said and Hinta smiled before nodding.

***~***

As the Guardian meeting progressed, Yame's gaze kept darting between Kimiko's vacant chair and the glass doors. Catching her in the act; Kenshin quirked a brow in curiosity. "Is something wrong Souma-san?" Gaze snapping in Kenshin's irection, Yame blinked twice earning the attention of all the eother Guardians. "I'm just worried about Kimi-chi…she's not bback yet." Her shoulers slumped forward and both Daisuke and Sora quirred up and leaned closer to the redhead.

"Where's she say she was going?" Maiya asked cupping her face in her hands.

"She didn't say," Yame replied and both Sora and Daisuke grinned.

"Don't worry – we'll go find her okay?!" Daisuke offered and Sora nodded and Yame smiled; cheeks flushed.

"Thanks guys – youu're awesome!" She exclaimed and both of their cheeks flushed a light pink as thy got up.

"Off we go!" Daisuke announced running down the steps and grabbing a handful of cookies, Sora stuffed two into his mouth causing his cheeks to puff out cutely before he grabbed two more and Maiya yanked the plate of cookies away from him.

"Shoo Sora – don't you have something you should be doing right now?" Rolling his eyes, Sora turned on his heels and hopping lightly down the steps; he was off aftere Daisuke; his footfalls light and quick.

"Sora's such a pig – he's gonna get fat y'know?" Maiya complained and Yame giggled; placi8ng her hands on her cheeks.

"I don't know – I think it's kinda funny and kawaii!" She replied and Maiya sighed.

*****

"So where do we start looking for Kimiko?"

Sora probed as he stuffed another cookie into his mnouth and glanced over at the taller boy. "No idea," Daisuke replied and so they both just drited about under rthe orange sky. At they walked by an open field; Daisuke caught sight of Kimiko standing out on the field with Hinta?

"Found her –c'mon," Dai said slapping Sora's hand lightly and nodding the blond shoved another cookie into his mouth and both boys hid behind the bushes.

"Why are we hiding?" Sora asked wincing as a branch caught in his messy blonde hair and scraped against his skull.

"Shh, they're talking!" Daisuke whispered and blinking, Sora's clear blue eyes landed on the scene.

"Tell me Hinta – what happened between you and Yame-chan?" Kimiko asked and eyes narrowing, Hinta stepped closer to Kimiko causing her to step back.

"Yame? You mean that useless excuse of a person?!" Kimiko frowned and poked him in the chest.

"Don't talk about Yame-chan like that! She's a great person whose obviously too good to have a worthless friend like you!" Hinta laughed and wrapped his fingers around Kimiko's wrists and her eyes widened.

"You're real pathetic Kimiko…really _one of a kind._ You honestly believe that Yame's your friend? She's a spoilt little brat who only cares about herself – people like you don't deserve to be called Guardians!" With that, he shoved kimiko and she slammed ro0ughly into the grass; tears spilling from her eyes and Hikari glared.

"Hey, stop it! You can't talk to Kimiko like that!"

The guys; who were watching were trying hard not to blow up on Hinta from where they hid behind the bushes. "That dude's wacko – talking about Yame and Kimiko like that." Sora hissed and Daisuke nodded as he got up and clenched his fists. "I'm gonna go get the others – you stay here and watch out for Kimiko." He ordered amd turning slightly Sora made to protest but Daisuke was already gone.

"Awe man," he pouted and looking back at the scene he stuffed another cookie into his mouth and Sine swiped the other one as he got up and shuffled out of the bushes.

"Hey, back off asSeiyo Aacademy Guardians I demand that you respect us!" Sora shouted shuffling into t he clearing and both Hinta and Kimiko stared at him; Kimiko's eyes glittering hopefully.

Hinta started laughing and both Guardians quirked a brow in confusion. "I feel sorry for all of you – you're all so completely clueless!" He jeered and a strong gust of wind blew before Hinta began to glow. "What's going on?" Kimiko croaked and Hikari frowned. "That can't be good," she mumbled to herself.

**Watashi no kokoro**

**Unlock!**

**Chara Nari:**

**Dark Artist!**

Both Sora and Kimiko were silent before Sora's eyes widened. "No fair – he transformed and he doesn't even have a chara!" He shouted and eyes narrowing, Hinta squeezed his fists tightly.

"Dark Canvas!" He shouted and a black spray of ink splashed both Sora and Kimiko.

"Awe man," Sora sqiped the goo off his cheeks and Sine swooped down pulling some out of his human's hair. "Let's get to Kimiko Sora," he said and nodding a pair of white gloves appeared on his hands and very agile; Sora cartwheeled over to her.

"You okay?"

"Yea, I'm good." She replied wiping the goo off her face. Both looked at Hinta and sighed – this could not end well.

"Sora!"

"Kimiko!"

Looking back, they caught sight of the other Guardians approaching and they grinned. "Look out!" Hikari shouted and looking just in time; Sora and Kimiko were able to jjump out of the way of another blow.

"This bites you know," Sora mumbled from under Kimiko who was currently sitting on top of him.

"Can't you actually _**stay **_out of trouble Sora?" Maiya asked and Yame stopped running as she spotted Hinta – transformed?

"Hinta," she breathed clutching a handful of the red bow on her cappe. Sid boy caught her gaze and grinned sardonically/

"Awe hi there little Yame," he greeted and eyes watering she stepped forward.

"Why? Why are you doing this Hinta." He grinned broader.

"Isn't is obvious? It's because I hate you Ayame Souma!" He spat and the other Guardians watched quietly as Yame's eyes watered up.

"Dark Cnavas!"

"Watch out Yame!"

Thinking quickly, Tokono chara changed and Yame jumped easily out of the way. "You'll never beat me with just a chara change Yame!" Hinta taunted and Yame's green orbs shook dangerously. "I don't believe you! I know that deep down the old Hinta's still there – the one I met back in the first grade…the one – the one who said that he loved me!" Her voice cracked and suddenly her chest began to glow and she was engulfed in a bright light. Seeing the light, Tokono floated right into it.

**Yame no kokoro**

**Unlock!**

**Chara Nari:**

**Varsity Ace!**

Light fading, everyone stared at a familiar character. "She transformed!" Maiya exclaimed eyes twinkling and Kewnshin was quiet. "How?" Kimiko asked and Kenshin smiled knowingly. "It's because her heart is pure – that has to be it." Hinta stared at yame before frowning. Yame's gaze landed on Hinta and she reached out to him before she spotted a dark strange egg hoveing over his head. The Guardians also noticed it and Kenshin quickly realized what was going on.

"That's a Conundrum Eggh – get rid of it and Hinta will return to normal Souma-san!"

"Hai – let's do this Toko-tan!" Hinta made to attack again but Yame jumped up missing it.

"Moonlight Drop!" She shouted and obtaining a bow and arrow; she locked on and let go.

Everyone watched as the arrow pierced through the dark egg and in a matter of seconds it was purified and the arrow disappeared. Falling limp onto the grass, Hinta was asleep before his egg returned to his heart and Yame landed on her feet and the bow disappeared.

"Hinta!" She shouted and running to him she fell to her knees and stroked his brown hair; eyes soft.

"He was under the influence of the Conundrum Egg that wholetime." Kenshin stated and the other Guardians nodded.

"Yame-chan!" Tokono ccalled as she split from her human and stared at Hinta's sleeping form.

"Is he okay?" She asked and leaning forward, Yame pecked Hinta's cheek softly and pulling away she nodded, a small smile on her features.

"Yea…he's gonna be fine."

*****

A/N: sorry for the long wait but stupid was freaking out soooooo I couldn't update ….well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review^^


	21. N i n e t e e n

A/N: I am sooooo happy people are .reviewing and just down right enjoying this story BUT (there always seems to be one of those) this story only has ONE MORE chapter before its over and its really depressing but its been fun riding this ride out with all of my loyal fans and even some new ones I've obtained over the course of this story…well….here we go with chapter 19^^

*****

"**Yohoo – Yaya dear!"**

**l o o k i n g **up, Yaya watched as her annoying ecstatic neighbor ran across the street. Smiling, Yaya wiped her hands on the back of her capris and Eli continued to ride around on her tricycle. "Hi Aishite – how are you?" The lady smiled before she pulled out a letter and held it in Yaya's face and pulled it away before Yaya could even read it; grinning broadly.

"My husband – you remember Huugo right?" How could Yaya not remember him? He was the largest man on the block who Aishite had forced Kukai to whip into shape; of course that plan had been a complete bust and a waste of good ole time.

"Yes, I remember Huugo," Yaya said and Aishite grinned broadly as she fanned her made up face.

"Well, since you're the only person I can talk to on this block – I thought I'd tell you that Huugo's taking me on a cruise! Isn't that sweet of him?!" She exclaimed and Yaya smiled weakly before nodding.

As the two ladies chatted, Eli sang to herself and cycled around before she spotted a dark haired chara floating a few inches away from her. "Dollie," she said clambering off her tricycle and moved towards the now grinning chara. Turning, it began to float away and running Eli nearly fell but a pair of thin arms caught her. Looking up, big innocent green orbs bore into flickering indigo ones.

"Hello there Eli-chan. My name is Sayuri do you wanna play?"

"See you around Yaya!" Aishite said as she prances back across the street and sighing, Yaya ran a hand through her bangs briskly.

"Why don't we head inside Eli-bear hmm?" Turning around, her gaze landed on the abandoned tricycle and she instantly panicked.

"Eli? Eli?!" She called before she broke out into a full out panic and started looking for her toddler.

*****

"Kukai here," came the uninterested voice of the soccer player.

"Kukai?" Yaya's voice on the other end of the line was so soft and broken that he instantly became alarmed.

"What's the matter? Did something happen?"

"I can't find Eli – I've looked everywhere and I just can't find her."

"God Yaya, how did you manage to lose a whole child?!" His voice had gotten louder and Yaya was crying now as she swiped at her eyes and sat on t he sofa; knees tucked under her chin.

"I turned my back for a minute and when I turned back around she was gone. Kukai please come home – I'm scared and I want my Eli-bear back and I hope she's not dead." She croaked her voice muffled by her tears.

"I'll be home as fast as I can okay? And where's Yame?"

"At school I called and checked."

"It's okay Yaya…we'll get her back."

"Do you promise?"

"Yea…I promise."

***~***

Yawning, Yame headed home after a long day filled with a lot of work and Guardian duties. It was already dark out and the city was lit up brightly. "I'm so hungry!" Tokono whined and Yame giggled as she checked on Ai's egg. "You're always hungry Toko-tan." She replied as she stopped at a stop light to change back; she spotted a tall female pulling a very familiar toddler behind her. On closer inspection, Yame realized that the toddler was Eli and her eyes widened.

"What's that lady doing with Eli?" She breathed and Tokono quirked a brow and stared at the redhead.

"What's the matter Yame-chan?"

"Someone's stealing Eli!"

The light changed and squeezing through the crowd, Yame headed after the pair. "Eli?!" She shouted pushing through the crowd and up ahead she saw the little girl look back and identical green eyes met for a moment.

"Eli," she breathed before looking over at Tokono with hardened eyes.

"Do a chara change with me **now **Toko-tan!" She ordered and nodding, Tokono said the magic words.

"_From a girl who can't to a girl who can…Play Catch Jump…Chara Change!"_

Body becoming as light as a feather, Yame jumped over a few bustling shoppers before landing and picking up her pace. "Eli! Eli – it's me Yame-chan!" She shouted; her voice on the edge of desperation as she looked around trying to find her little sister but failing miserably. Bursting out of the crowd, she stood in front of an abandoned mini carnival.

"Do we go in Yame-chan?" Tokono asked and the small girl nodded.

"We have to – they've got Eli."

***~***

Sora was half asleep as he stepped out of the Royal Garden; rubbing his eyes and frowning. "Why can Yame leave early while the rest of us have to stay and lock up?" He complained his shoulders slumped forward and Kimiko giggled while Daisuke placed a hand on the blond's shoulder.

"Don't worry Sora – it's all done for the day anyhow." He stated as he laughed and Sora shoved three scones into his mouth; cheeks puffing outward. Takashi stared out into the distance and Kenshin stared at his chara. "What's the matter Takashi?" The chara looked back, his face stoic. "I sense a punishment egg but – it's slightly more powerful to be just an ordinary one." He said and Kenshin's face hardened.

"A Conundrum Egg," the gang stared at him quietly for a moment.

"C'mon let's go." They took off and groaning, Sora tugged at his hair before he took off after his friends.

***~***

"**Eli? Eli-chan?!"**

Yame walked slowly down the brick pathway in the eerie carnival, Tokono's teeth chattered as she stayed close to Yame's side. "Are you sure she's here Yame-chan?" Tokono squeaked as she glanced around nervously and wrenched her fingers together. Stopping abrusptly, Yame stared out at her surroundings eyes shaking wildly. "Yame-cha -" Tokono was cut off as the carnival suddenly came to life; the bright flashy lights painting pictures across their faces in the dark sky and the eerie carnival music played spooking both of them. Yame jumped as Tokono screamed loudly and retreated into her egg.

"Someone's here," Yame simply responded as she stepped closer to the swirling merry-go-round as Tokono peered out of her egg; her nut – brown eyes wide.

"I sense a dark power Yame-chan." Yame quirked a brow just as lights flickered and soon the whole carnival was washed in bright neon lights from a large stage and dry clapping reached Yame's ears.

"And the prize for the most naïve Guardian goes to Ayame Souma!"

Whipping around, Yame's green orbs landed on the stage and she stared at the thin forms of both Emi and Sayuri. They were standing side by side, Sayuri grinning sardonically while Emi remained impassive; arms crossed over her chest and just behind them both in a small holding cage was Eli. Yame's eyes widened and she stepped forward; eyes glued on her little sister.

"Eli!" She shouted but the little girl didn't respond; instead she just lay there on her side; thumb in her mouth and hair splayed out on the cage floor.

"What did you do to her?!" Yame cried and Emi's eyes flickered guiltily whereas; Sayuri continued to grin.

"Awe don't worry Ayame – she's only sleeping like a good little girl unlike you." She hissed and Yame just stared at her before Sayuri flipped her hair over her shoulders and her eyes twinkled. Snapping her fingers, Haru stepped out onto the stage and both girls truly looked interested.

"Get rid of her," Sayuri ordered and Haru nodded while Yame stepped back.

"He's under the influence of the Conundrum Egg," she breathed and both girls' ears perked up.

"Funny you would mention that – do you know what a Conundrum Egg is?" Sayuri probed sweetly and with a shake of Yame's head, she grinned.

"A Conundrum Egg in itself is a puzzle. It turns Heart's Eggs into punishment eggs then slowly the punishment egg eats away at one's soul – their heart's greatest desire initially becoming a Conundrum Egg and the only difference is the only three people who can possibly ever create them are standing right in front of you including Yori-kun of course!" She stated and Yame's brows furrowed.

"Why – why would you want to do something like that?!"

"Isn't it obvious? It's what we do." Everyone was quiet before Sayuri straightened her spine before she snapped her fingers.

"Get her – Haru." With a nod, the boy jumped off the stage and began to glow.

**Watashi no kokoro**

**Unlock!**

**Chara Nari:**

**Conundrum Golfer!**

Yame stared at Haru completely transformed and she found it nearly impossible to move.

"Golf Strike!"

"Yame-chan!" Taking over, Tokono chara changed and flipping easily through the air, Yame landed on her feet. Gaze landing on Haru, she tired to reason with him.

"Stop it Haru – I'm not the enemy they are!" She cried pointing behind Haru and at Emi and Sayuri.

"Please don't do this," she croaked and Haru didn't seem to care.

"Golf Strike!"

"Yame-chan?!"

"Hai!" Both Yame and Tokono began to glow.

**Yame no kokoro**

**Unlock!**

**Chara Nari:**

**Varisty Ace!**

Clenching her fists, Yame ran towards Haru and jumping up; a bow and arrow appeared in her hands. Flipping, she targeted Haru's corrupted egg.

"Moonlight Drop!" The arrow pierced into the egg and it returned to normal. Haru fell to the floor and the egg went back into his heart as Yame landed and standing up straight; she swiped at her bangs.

Clapping reached her ears and turning back to the stage, Yame stared at both girls. "Very clever, purifying his egg – done like a true pro. I see that chara of yours has really developed since our last encounter." Sayuri announced and Yame frowned.

"Give me back my sister now!" She ordered and Sayuri smirked before glancing over at the blonde beside her.

"Your turn Emi," she said and without another word; Emi stepped forward. Eyes locking on Yame's she smirked.

"My turn – let's do this Miya." The small chara emerged and with a tight nod, she grinned.

"I live to serve you – Emi-san."

_Watashi no kokoro_

_Unlock!_

_Chara Nari:_

_Dark Jewel!_

Sayuri watched silently as Emi stepped forward and pointed at Yame; face hardened. "I will not go light on you this time. Mike Check!" A strong gust of wind blew and hitting, Yame screamed as she flew backwards; Tokono splitting from her. "This is true power and without it – you **will **fail!" Yame just stared at her in complete and utter horror.

*****

A/N: hehehe…….my very first cliffie YAY^^ well one more chapter to go so don't forget to leave your thoughts in a review at the end of this chapter before you go on to the next……thanks again for reading and I promise to update as soon as I can k???!!


	22. T w e n t y

A/N: OK so it hurts me to say this BUT we've reached the end of the story *sniffles* its been fun, we've laughed, cried, shared Yame's frustration and her cuteness but we ARE FINALLY done with this story well, at least until I've posted the third one which will probably be out by April or so not to sure I might even have it up by late March *winkwinnk* annywho thank you all for reading this story and posting reviews they all mean so much to me and I personally wuv each one of them and ever single person who has flipped through this story so enough of my useless ramblings and lets starts reading shall we!!! Enjoy the last chapter of **Yame-Chan 2. Fight for the Embryo!**

*****

**s t r u g g l i n g **to her feet, Yame stared into Emi's blood thirsty blue eyes. She wasn't playing around; Emi really was going to kill her. "Yame-chan!" Tokono shouted and looking away from Emi, Yame watched as her chara floated frantically towards her. "We have to transform!" She stated and standing up, Yame nearly fell back down before she nodded slowly.

**Yame no kokoro**

**Unlock!**

Nothing happened, and eyes widening Yame stared at Tokono with horror filled eyes. "We can't change," she croaked and Tokono was quiet as Sayuri grinned.

"Finish her off Emi," she snapped and Emi glared.

"Don't tell me what to do." Sayuri frowned as Emi raised her hand up at Yame.

"Mike Check!"

"_Play Catch Jump…Chara Change!_**"** Tokono managed to save her just in time and Emi growled.

"Yame?!"

Everyone's attention landed on a new voice and looking closely they all watched as the Guardians approached. Stopping, they tired to assess the current situation before Maiya spotted Haru laying limply on the cool cement. "Haru!" She shouted before she ran over to him and knelt at his side, Layla following her.

"Guys how'd you know I'd be here?!" Yame asked running over to the gang and Sora was the first to respond.

"We didn't," he said and Dai smacked him in the back of the head before grinning.

"A sort of feeling of just knowing is what you can call it!" Dai countered and Sora rubbed the back of his head; muttering something to himself as Kimiko giggled and Yame grinned.

"Thanks guys," she chimed and pink tinges crossed both boys' cheeks and they grinned stupidly.

"Awe – sorry to break up the little reunion party but I believe Emi was in the middle of something!" Sayuri quipped and everyone stared at the blonde.

"Mike Check!"

Instantly covering their ears, they all launched out of the way. Pressing her face in the crook of Haru's neck, Maiya looked up and stared at the rest of the Guardians. "You have to defeat her Yame – you're the only one who can transform!" She shouted and Yame stared at her before she shook her head in disagreement.

"I can't – I don't have Ai-chan anymore." She mumbled and everyone stared at her and Emi and Sayuri smirked.

"I'm the reason why she's gone but-but I wont give up. I'll save Eli-chan if it's the last thing I do. Because she's my little sister and I love her!" She shouted forcefully and as she looked up her gaze locked with Emi's as Ai's egg shook dangerously and soon it emerged and floated and soon it emerged and floated right in front of Yame.

"Take it Yame-chan!" Tokono shouted and nodding, Yame reached out for Ai's egg. As her small fingers curled around the egg, a blinding light engulfed her and a strong wind blew.

"What's happening?" Kimiko breathed from beside both Dai and Sora.

**Yame no kokoro**

**Unlock!**

The bright light was warm and Yame felt as if she were floating in a warm cocoon as her hair blew about her face. Floating directly in front of her was Ai; who was smiling brightly at her. "You did it Yame-chi! You believe in me again – you believe in love again!" She shouted smiling brightly and also smiling, Yame's eyes watered up.

"Ai-chan," she breathed and their identical eyes lit up.

""Let's do it Yame-chi!" Giggling, Yame nodded and reaching her hand out; her fingertip grazed against Ai's outstretched hand and instantly Yame began to fall. Her hair whipped up above her; free from their binds and Ai returned to her egg as Yame twirled and the egg resting in her outstretched palm, she closed her eyes and pushed thee egg comfortably into her heart gently and suddenly that warmth of Ai just being apart of her overwhelmed her whole being.

Breaking through the bright light; it faded as Yame soared through the sky, her hands possessively placed over her heart. The others stared at her in awe as Yame opened her eyes and realized she was gliding through the air.

**Chara Nari:**

**Lovely Cupid!**

"No," Sayuri hissed as she stared at the airborne fourth grader.

"Destroy her!" She snapped and Emi glared back at her.

"Don't tell me what to do." Frowning, Sayuri snapped her fingers and an array of X-eggs appeared.

"Annihilate her, my puppets!" She ordered and the punishment eggs soared towards Yame.

"Yame-chi!" Ai shouted and the small girl nodded.

"Teddy Heart!" Putting her hands to her lips, she blew a kiss and thousands of large pink hearts formed and hitting the X-eggs they reverted back to normal and zoomed off leaving Sayuri upset.

"Stay out of me way Sayuri." Emi hissed and frowning, Sayuri crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

Landing lightly on her feet, Yame scuffed her spiffy black bubble shoes against the concrete before looking up at Emi. "Hand Eli-chan over!" She ordered and all the Guardians noticed that the small toddler was locked in a small cage on the stage and their eyes softened.

"That's not going to happen!" Emi snapped obtaining an electric guitar as Yame obtained her crystal love staff.

"Just try to beat me – Encore Act!"

"Love Charm!"

The two moves collided and once again that stillness returned at the collision. Engulfed in it, Yame lowered her staff as Emi's guitar disappeared. Within seconds a bright light was hovering above their above their heads and this time no questions needed to be asked – it was the precious Embryo. Sucking in a deep breath; both launched at the Embryo; one hand extended out towards it. Their eyes met for a brief moment before their hands grazed it at the same time. Hair whipping about, the tow of them were engulfed in a blinding .light and found that the transformations had been expelled. Their bodies her completely light as they hung there in midair.

The Embryo shook and as if by telepathy they both heard a voice ask what it was that they desired? Closing her eyes, Emi's jaw clenched, she would not screw this up.

"I wish to be free – that my debt be owed and that _we _Yori, Sayuri can let go of Easter." She whispered and a soon Yame ground herself alone with the Embryo and she sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I wish-I wish," what did she want? What was it that she wished to have more than what she already did then it hit her and she smiled slightly.

"I wish that the adventure would never end and that the Guardians will always have one another no matter what – true friends who love one another!" She breathed and all the lights soon faded and feet landing back on the pavement she felt lightheaded.

"Yame-chan!"

Yame-chi!" Looking up, Yame stared at both Tokono and Ai who bull-rushed her and she giggled as they hugged her softly.

"You did it!" They cried in unison before Yame's gaze roamed the carnival – there was no sign of Emi or Sayuri. Eyes widening, she remembered her baby sister.

"Eli!"

Running quickly towards the stage, she zoomed on by the other Guardians and Haru and clambered onto the stage. Approaching the cage, she grabbed onto the cold metal bars and staring down at her sleeping sister, she smiled softly as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You did it – you did it!" Sora chanted as he picked her up and twirled her around and blinking back her tears she giggled softly before she hugged him and he kissed her cheek before placing her back on her feet and Dai ruffled her hair.

"Way to go kiddo!" He praised before he also leaned forward and pecked her cheek softly before Kimiko hugged her tightly.

"What did you wish for?" Maiya asked the Ace curiously before she blinked her gaze roaming over all her curious friends who were all leaning in around her, heads toughing and she grinned broadly.

"It's a secret!" She chimed with a wink and a peace sign and they all smiled.

"Group hug!" Maiya shouted and everyone agreed as Kimiko latched her arm around Kenshin pulling him into it as well as they all embraced the smallest member of their team in the middle. Yame had to admit that it sure did feel good being with her best friends and at the mention of her wish she looked up into the dark sky.

***~***

Yame's footfalls were light and echoed off the pavement as she headed for home; with Eli on her back. The other Guardians had also retreated for home with Daisuke and a very wiling Maiya dropping Haru off at his house. Until recently Yame had been walking with Sora and Kimiko and the two girls had laughed their heads off when they got to Sora's house and saw that his eccentric mother had been standing in the middle of the street dressed in her night gown, rollers in her hair and a flashlight streaming down the street. It had been a real laugh when she had insisted that Sora tell her where he had been all evening and why he looked so crumpled and dirty. Sora had completely tuned here out until she started crying about how he was her only child and how she would be just devastated if anything had happened to him. At this point, Kimiko and Yame were nearly on the verge of rolling on the floor in laughter and that's when Mrs. Hota had spotted them and insisted on Sora walking the two girls home. So he did, with Eli on his back they dropped Kimiko off but when they drew nearer to Yame's house he placed the sleeping toddler on Yame's back and promised to see her tomorrow at school; and with a quick good night kiss he had disappeared off down the hall leaving Yame completely disoriented and blushing and standing in the middle of the street.

Staring out into the darkness, the streetlights provided a source of light. She instantly spotted three police cars parked outside of her house and picking up her pace, Yame reached her house in no time. Her parents were standing on the front porch talking with a police officer as Yame stared at them.

"Papa? Mama?" She called and looking up, both her parents and the officer stared at the nine year old with a sleeping Eli on her back.

"Eli!" Yaya cried as she hurried down the front steps and ripped the two year old off Yame's back and squeezed her lovingly as she planted kisses all over and flattened the girl's hair. Kukai stared with softened eyes at Eli before he glanced at Yame and smiled.

"Are you gonna tell me how you found her?" Yame blinked before she blushed and did a motion as if she were zipping her lips shut.

"It's our little secret," she mumbled and Kukai smiled before ruffling her hair and hugging her sweetly.

"You're a really great big sister Ayame." He said and Yame's eyes widened and she blushed before she smiled.

"Arigatou Papa."

*****

A/N: there you have it………that's the end Yame-chan 2 is done with T.T………I'll be back to finish the trilogy soon I promise but once again I want to thank everyone for reading and don't forget to leave a review of your thoughts on the whole story so far *winks* this is Sierra-chan signing out!!!


End file.
